


A Dragon Reborn

by danifirstofhername



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Game of Thrones References, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2020-03-17 12:57:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 25,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18965695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danifirstofhername/pseuds/danifirstofhername
Summary: Jon Snow is exiled for betraying his Queen and killing the woman he loved. Bran Stark was named King of the Six Kingdoms. Sansa Stark is Queen of the North and Arya Stark travels West of Westeros. Drogon was last since flying East.When Daenerys and Jon are forced back together. They realize that their futures were planned all along. A peace that was made is now over and they prepare for a war they all didn't see coming.Disclaimer: I do not own any rights to the characters or original stories. This story is heavily influenced by George R.R. Martin's: A Game of Thrones.





	1. Acceptance

You are My Queen. Now and always. 

He bolted upright in his small bed. His harsh and heavy breathing echoed off the thin cloth walls of his small tent. His warm skin bathed in sweat despite the harsh cold outside. He could still see the betrayal and confusion in her eyes. The smell of her blood. The sounds of his uncontrollable sobs of guilt and pain and Drogon's distant cries for his mother. He could feel her body grow limp as she died in his arms. It was the same dream Jon's had for months. He blamed Tyrion for getting into his head. He blamed Cersei for killing her dragon Rhaegal, and Missandei. He blamed Sansa, Arya, Bran and the lot of the North for not accepting Daenerys but he knew that he could only blame himself for putting that dagger through her heart. 

When he arrived back at the wall or what was left of it, he accepted his fate. 'You shall take no wife. Hold no lands. Father no children.' The only joy he got was being reunited with Ghost. A loyal pet when he wasn't a loyal owner. Ghost couldn't help heal his broken heart but the beast would try. 

"I heard what happened at King's Landing. That the Dragon Queen burned everything," Tormund said. "I bet it was an incredible fuckin' sight to see. The power those dragons have." 

"It wasn't incredible," Jon snapped. "Innocents were killed. Burned alive! Men, women, and children. It was horrific." 

"But isn't that war? Or what your people call it? Do innocents not die for Kings or Queens? To fight and to die and to see the strongest sit on that damn chair?"

"We had won the war. Cersei had surrendered but Daenerys still attacked the city!" He could hear the fear in the people's screams as we walked the streets. He could smell their bodies as they burned.  
"That doesn't sound like our Queen," Tormund huffed. 

"No, it doesn't," I sighed. It wasn't her. 

"Why do you think she did it?" 

"Cersei had killed another one of her dragons and beheaded her friend. Her advisors were starting to lose faith in her and conspired against her." 

"I never trusted that bald fucker or that small one either." Tormund threw his stick in the fire. "You must have done something to piss her off if she sent you back here. Did she grow tired of your small pecker already?" 

"She's dead," Jon whispered. He could feel his throat tighten and his eyes sting with unshed tears. "I killed her."  
Tormund's red eyebrows lifted in surprise. He watched his crow spill out the pain that laid heavy on his heart. He never understood why his crow always felt like he needed to do the right thing. He was killed for it once and brought back. Tormund knew that a large part of who Jon was, died when he was killed by his own people. He feared that the rest of him did with the Dragon Queen. "My little crow," Tormund patted Jon heavily on the shoulder. "Now why would you do that?" 

"Because I had too," he whispered. "She would've killed more innocent people! Including my family!" 

Tormund didn't know the Dragon Queen as well as Jon but his gut told him that she would never hurt him. "You really believe that she would kill your family? She cared for you." 

"I didn't but Tyrion," 

"Tyrion what?" Tormund huffed in annoyance. "He told you to kill her?" 

"He said I had a choice to make. Save our world or don't." 

"And you listened to him?" Tormund dryly chucked. "My little crow, you really are a stupid fucker."

***************** 

The smell of citrus filled her senses. She opened her eyes to see bright yellow lemons floating above her head. "My lemon tree," she whispered. She quickly stood on her feet and reached for one, plucking it off a thin branch and bringing it to her face to smell the fruit. She looked around seeing familiar objects from her childhood. The lemon tree, the red door, even the smell of the sea. It was all here but how was she here? Was she dead? 

"Daenerys," a voice she hadn't heard in years called behind her. She turned around and saw Viserys standing there. His long, blonde hair blowing lightly from the sea breeze. 

"Viserys," she could hear the surprise and fear mixed in her voice. "Where am I?" 

"Dear sister, you are where you need to be," he walked forward and grabbed her hands. There were tears in his eyes as he felt her shake from his touch. "I am sorry." 

"Sorry?" she gasped. 

"Yes. For all the pain I have caused you. For all the fear that I put in you. For not being a better and stronger brother, one you could be proud of. If I was, you wouldn't be here." 

"As you said, I am right where I need to be, dear brother," she cried. "You had to carry so much weight on your shoulders for such a small boy. I do not blame you. I am sorry that I didn't see how much pain you were in."  
He wiped her tears away before standing back. "I have something to show you." He guided her to the red door and opened it. She took a step back in disbelief at the sight in front of her. There stood her father, Aerys, her mother, Rhaella and brother, Rhaegar. 

"Momma?" she cried out. Rhaella stepped towards her child as fresh tears spilled from her eyes. Daenerys ran to her and wrapped her arms around her mother's waist. "Momma," she sobbed into her chest. Rhaella stood there, rocking her daughter, comforting her. Daenerys felt like a little child as she wept into her mother's arms. This is what she wanted for years. To be held in her mother's arms and to be loved. "Am I dead?" 

"Yes, my little one, you are," Rhaella answered softly. She pulled Daenerys back and grabbed her face. "Do not cry." 

"I am happy," Daenerys said smiling. "I am home." Daenerys looked over Rhaella's shoulder seeing her father, The Mad King, standing behind watching them with glazed eyes. 

"Father?" Aerys came forward grabbing Daenerys small, soft hand. He brought it up to his lips and kissed it. 

"My sweet, scared girl," he whispered. "You have made us all so proud. You carried our name til the end." 

Daenerys frowned remembering what she had done. "I destroyed our name."  
"You didn't. I am the one who has caused such shame. I am the one who made it hard for you. I made it where people feared you." 

"They feared me because I am evil," she admitted. 

"You are far from evil. You were scared, alone, and hurt. You've made a mistake but it was not from a place of hate or madness. It was from a place of grief." 

"I will never be able to forgive myself for what I did. For all those innocent men, women and children I killed." 

"They were living in fear long before you came," Aerys said. 

"Daenerys," Rhaegar stepped forward. He looked much like herself and Viserys. The lilac eyes, the long silver-golden hair. "As a ruler, we make choices that we are not proud of. You might have lost yourself along the way but you are not Tyrant."  
As she stepped in front of Rhaegar, she held his hands and she remembered a face. "Jon," she whispered. She placed her hand over the spot where he stabbed her but felt nothing. She was dead because of him. She lost what she won because of him.  
"Do not be angry with him," Rhaegar spoke as if he read her mind. She had been betrayed and killed by the one she loved. "He saved you."

"He killed me," Daenerys said bitterly. "He betrayed me." 

"He loved you." Daenerys huffed. He didn't love her. 

"He did what he thought was right. Your grief consumed you. Jon stopped you before you lost yourself completely," Rhaella spoke.  
Shame flooded Daenerys as she fell to her knees. "I became what I swore to destroy," she cried. "I was no better than Cersei." 

"Or me," Aerys confirmed her next words. "My sweet daughter. I will never be able to say how sorry I am to you or your brothers. We Targaryens are one of the most misunderstood Houses. We entice fear from others and even from ourselves. You, my daughter, are not evil. You are good-hearted like your mother and brothers and like so many great Targaryen's before us. You were meant to save us." 

"And that is why you must go back," Rhaella said. 

"Back?" She couldn't go back. She was dead. "I cannot go back!" 

"You must. You must save your people."

"And Aegon," Rhaegar added. 

"My people? Jon?" Daenerys did not understand. "Do you hear that humming?" It sounded like low chanting that was growing louder but she kept shutting it out. 

"Let me show you one more thing," Viserys said. He opened the red door and chanting increased. Daenerys covered her ears, muting the terrifying sound when the cries of her dragons filled the clear blue sky. "Rhaegal! Viserion!" 

Hearing their mother's call, they landed a few feet in front of her and her family. She ran to them and huffed their large faces. Their bodies intertwined to comfort their mother. "My children," she cried. "I named them after you," she spoke to Rhaegar and Viserys. "It was a way to keep you alive. To keep you with me.  
"We are honored," Viserys said walking up to the cream one with gold markings. Viserion lowered his face as Viserys stroked the dragon's nose. Rhaegar rubbed the side of Rhaegal's face earning a dog like noise from the creature. 

"Where's Drogon?" she asked. "He should be here with his brothers!" 

"He is alive, Your Grace." Daenerys froze at the sound of the soft voice she recognized. "Missandei?" Tears filled her eyes as she ran to her dear friend. They embraced lovingly and laughed at their shared happiness. "I'm so sorry I couldn't save you, my sweet."  
"Please do not cry for me," Missandei said as she wiped Daenerys' tears away. "You did save me. I died knowing I was free and that I was loved by you and Grey Worm."

"He is so lost without you," she admitted. "I am too." 

"He is not lost. I still live in his heart as do you. He and the Unsullied traveled to Naath and are fighting for what you believe in." Daenerys smiled at the news. "They will free and save many salves but they are waiting for you, Your Grace." 

"How do I go back without you?" 

"Because it is your duty," Missandei grabbed Daenery's hands firmly. "It has always been your duty to save people but this time you will do it differently." 

"How? I'll be all alone. Everyone left me. Everyone betrayed me." 

"Jon did not betray you. He saved you. You will need him, Your Grace, just like he will need you." Daenerys didn't want to believe Missandei but even in death she still had faith.

"I'm scared," Daenerys whispered. 

"You won't be for long Khaleesi," she quickly turned to find Ser Jorah and Ser Barristan. Her first two faithful advisors as well as friends. "You need to be strong Daenerys. This is not the end for you, or for your family. This is just the beginning." 

"Jorah, my bear," Daenerys hugged him. She let out a pained sob as he comforted his Queen. "I'm so sorry Jorah." 

"If you and Ser Barristan were there," 

"Do not dwell upon things you cannot change Khaleesi," Jorah said pulling her out from his chest. 

"I've watched you grow so strong My Queen," Ser Barristan said. "Sometimes we lose ourselves in the moment of things but that does not make you a monster."

"We are all here watching you. We are here with you. This is not the end for you my dear Khaleesi," Jorah's eyes glazed over as he said goodbye to his Queen.

"I don't want to leave you or my family," Daenerys cried. 

"You still have family out there," Rhaegar said. Daenerys turned around to see Rhaegar standing next to a beautiful, brown-headed woman. Lyanna Stark. Lyanna stepped towards her seeing the strong resemblance of Jon in her round face. "Our son is out there lost. He is alone and waiting for you." 

"A Targaryen alone in the world is a terrible thing," a voice she didn't recognize spoke. She turned around to see an older man who resembled her father and brothers. She knew immediately this was her great-uncle, Aemon Targaryen. 

"But he's a Stark," she argued. 

"He doesn't know how to be a Targaryen," Aemon said. "All the signs were there but I didn't know. But you can show him how to be." 

"How could I trust him again?" 

"Because we know he thought he was doing the right thing," Lyanna defended. "We know that he always feels like he needs to do the right thing, no matter the consequences. That's a Stark flaw. He does love you as you love him. You two need each other more than you know." 

"He is not all at fault," Aemon said. "Your downfall was planned by others. Forgive him, sweet girl."  
The ground started to shake as the humming grew intense. "What is happening?" Daenerys asked panicked. 

"It is time for you to return, my little one. Your future lies within yourself and with Aegon," Rhaella spoke. "Forgive him, Daenerys. Forgive yourself." 

"Tell our son that we love him and always will be with him," Lyanna said her eyes bright from her tears. Rhaegar nodded as he held her close. "Tell him to forgive Ned. Tell him to let go of the pain." 

"Be strong, my sweet daughter," Aerys said. 

"We'll always be here with you," Viserys said. "Find the brightest star and spill your heart to us." 

Daenerys hugged her father, her mother and her brothers before turning to stroke her dragons. The humming was so intense that she felt dizzy. She didn't want to leave her family, friends, and children behind. This was the first time she had felt at peace. 

"Tell Grey Worm that I love him," Missandei said hugging Daenerys. "And I love you, dear friend."

"And never forget who you are," Jorah called out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ** Thank you so much for all the kuddos and reads. I am absolutely speechless! ** 
> 
> Though I am disappointed with how the show ended, I thought about what I would want if Daenerys would actually be resurrected. 
> 
> With how much pain she has suffered, I would've loved and still would love to watch a scene where she meets her family in the afterlife. Where they comfort her and tell her she's not evil or mad.


	2. Resurrection

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *** UPDATE ***
> 
> I have made changes to the first chapter. I added more happy little surprises for Daenerys. Definitely go and check it out!!

Daenerys eyes shot open as she gasped for breath. She grabbed her chest feeling the long uneven patch from the wound Jon had left her. She looked around the dark room only to see scarlet flames. She felt confused and scared. Where was she? Why was she here? "Hello, Daenerys," a voice called out from the darkness. 

"Who's there?" she said, tremulously. 

"Do not fear me, I am a friend." A beautiful woman with long, curly brown hair came out from the flames. She wore a red dress that resembled Melisandre's. It was tight among her breasts and waist but hung loosely around her arms and legs. "My name is Kinvara." 

"Where am I?" 

"You are in Volantis." 

She only knew a little about Volantis. It was East of King's Landing and some believed it was a city full of dark magic but who would bring her here? 

"Your dragon," Kinvara answered as if she was reading her mind. "They say that dragons are the most intelligent creatures."

"Why? Why would he bring me here? Why am I alive?" 

"Because the Lord of Light bids it." 

"The Lord of Light?" she had only heard stories about the Lord of Light through Varys. The sacrifices the Red Priestess made to their God. She saw the power Melisandre used during the battle against the wight walkers. She knew that he was responsible for bringing Jon Snow back. "Why did he want me to come back?" 

"Because your story isn't over with Daenerys."

"My story ended with my death." 

"You were brought back for many reasons. You are his favorite. You walked into fire and birthed dragons. You are called the Unburnt. The fire favors you." 

"What are my reasons?" she was growing impatient. It felt as if Kinvara was talking in riddles. 

"As if you don't already know, My Queen." 

"Jon Snow?" 

"You and Jon Snow were brought together for a reason." "To defeat the wight walkers," she argued. "They, along with the Night King are dead." "But there is a greater reason," Kinvara said standing in front of her, her green eyes piercing into Dany's lilac ones. "Jon Snow saved you, now it is your turn to save him." ____________________________________

Daenerys stayed in Volantis learning more information from Kinvara. She learned that Bran Stark was now King and that Sansa was Queen of the North which was now independent. Tryion became Bran's hand while Jon was exiled to the wall, or whatever was left of it. 

She wanted to be mad. Oh, how she desperately wanted that. She wanted everyone that played a part in her death to see punished but that's who she wasn't anymore. When Jon plunged that dagger in her heart, she found peace among her family and friends. Jon did save her and now she saw a better future for herself.

Like many nights after her return, she often sought out solace among the beaches with Drogon by her side. Her reunion with her only dragon was emotional. He made a sound that sounded like a cry and wrapped himself around her small frame. She sobbed into his scales, promising to never leave him alone again. 

As she often sat alone, she had time to think about her feelings. Especially for Jon Snow. She wanted to be angry. To feel betrayed but she knew Jon thought he was doing the right thing and she knew he regretted it. She could see it in his eyes as she laid dying. She found peace with Jon with the help of Rhaegar and Lyanna. 

On the night before the second full moon, she woke up from a feverish dream. She dreamed of a dark, curly-haired man who fell deep into cold water. Daenerys knew something was different and it was confirmed when she found Kinvara waiting outside by Drogon. "Go to him! He searches for his death beyond the wall," Kinvara spoke. 

She had so many questions for her but she knew she'd just waste time. She needed to find Jon Snow. She climbed on the back of Drogon with butterflies filling her stomach. "Can you see where he is?" 

"When the winter gives the gift of green again, then one wolf will sing." she didn't know what it meant but she hoped that she would find Jon in time. 

________________________________________________

Scarlet flames flooded Jon's senses causing his cold skin to break out into feverish sweat. He could see nothing but red flames with a flash of silver hair and lilac eyes. He woke up panting. It was dark, with only speckles of the bright full moon peppering the ground in his tent. 

He knew that it was close to dawn by the frequent chirps of the lonely bird that resided close to their camp. Ghost whined as Jon placed his bare feet on the cold grown. "It's alright, boy," he reassured his pet. "Just another bad dream." 

The same dream he's had for almost two months. 

He abandoned the thought of sleep. He dressed in his armor and black fur cloak. Leaving his tent, he found Tormund adding more logs to the large campfire. "Another dream?" Tormund asked Jon. 

He nodded in response as he sat down next to his redheaded friend. "The wolves are getting closer. We'll need to move inward." Tormund and the free folk didn't like staying in a place for too long. Though their biggest enemy was eliminated, Tormund explained that old habits were hard to kick. 

"I'll walk ahead to see if there are any wolf dens, bears or floaters," Jon said. The free folk called exiled men floaters. On a few occasions, floaters raided their camp at night and killed a few men. 

Tormund looked at Jon before nodding. He knew he needed to give his crow space in the morning. "Alright," Tormund said standing up. "I guess I could start preparing our camp for the journey." 

Jon lit a torch and started to walk further into the woods with Ghost alongside him. He hated traveling in the dark but luckily, the sun was starting to peek behind the snow-covered trees meaning day would soon be on them.

He felt guilty for brooding around Tormund and the others, though they never commented on it. They knew he still held his guilt deep in his heart and that he would never be himself again. He didn't know how long he had been walking until he found a tree that stood out among the other. Its leaves were a vibrant, deep green and held no snow. A small, frozen lake laid at its dark brown trunk. He walked up to the lake and stepped onto the ice to see how solid and sturdy it was. He used to do this as a child on the small pond back at Winterfell. Ghost barked startling him. He turned to where his pet's attention was focused on and saw a large brown bear charging towards him. "Ghost, run!" he yelled at his pup. 

The bear lunged at Jon causing him to slid on unsteady feet further onto the ice. He could hear the ice crack as the bear stomped its heavy paws. He hoped that he could make it on land before the ice completely cracked. The bear came for him again letting out a roar as it raised its front paw to slash him. Jon quickly moved but his feet failed him and the bear sliced through Jon's long, leather shirt and skin. He let out a groan in pain and ran for the other side of the lake. He could hear the ice crack loudly and rapidly knowing that it would break at any moment taking both the bear and him with it. 

Ghost kept barking at Jon, wanting to run onto the ice and save him but Jon kept yelling commands for his pet to stay, despite Ghost's whining protests. As he slid to a stop, he turned to face the bear one last time. The bear let out an intimidating roar, standing on its back legs before slamming its two front paws down, hard on the ice. Jon grabbed longclaw, holding it out in front of him waiting for the moment to swing the sword into the bear when the ice beneath his feet split. He let out a quick yell before being dropped into freezing cold water. The shock completely knocked the breath out of him. He kicked and moved his arms trying to get to swim to the surface but his joints and muscles began to lock up. 

As Jon struggled, Daenerys' face flashed into his mind. Finally, he thought. We can be together again, my love. He could feel his lungs tighten as they sought desperately for air. He welcomed the pain with a smile on his face and stopped moving. 

_____________________________________________________________

Daenerys pushed Drogon to fly faster with her commands. She was a bundle of nerves as she flew to the North. She had no idea where Jon could be and the North was just as large as King's Landing, maybe larger. Desperation stung her eyes as she shouted at Drogon "Faster! Faster!" They flew above the woods, desperately searching for movement when she spotted a camp. She could hear the shouts of people underneath her. She commanded Drogon to land. Recognizing that the large group of people she saw where wildlings, she was relieved. "Has anyone seen Jon Snow?" She asked them. They seemed impassive. Giving nothing away. They looked at her weary before she asked again. "Please, tell me, is Jon Snow here?" 

"Move!" she recognized the loud grizzly voice. Tormund was pushing through the crowd to see the Dragon Queen. She was supposed to be dead! His crow told him so. "You're not dead?" 

"I'm not," she replied. She didn't have the time nor the patience to get into the details. "Where is Jon?" 

"What makes you think he's here?" Tormund asked. She wanted to yell at him but she realized that it must look like she's here for revenge. 

"He's in trouble! He needs my help! I have to save him!" She cried. His face displayed a mix of emotions before settling on worried. "Please, tell me where he's at!" she yelled desperately. 

"He went walking that way!" he pointed without questioning her. He was was still a little apprehensive but he could hear the desperation in her voice. She started to take off running but was stopped. "Take the horse! It'll be faster!" 

She hopped onto the beautiful animal, ignoring the ache in her thighs from riding Drogon. She kicked into the animal's side and directed the horse straight. She felt desperate and sick. How the hell was she going to find him? The woods were dark and deep and went on for miles. "When the winter gives the gift of green again, then one wolf will sing," Kinvara's words popped into her head. She had never been one for riddles but it wasn't hard to figure it out. 

With what seemed like an eternity, she felt her hope slipping from her. She wasn't traveling fast enough! She pushed the horse harder shouting commands at the magnificent beast. What if she arrived late? Would the wildlings think she killed him? Before losing all hope, she could hear the howling of a wolf. Daenerys was still further back but heard a familiar voice. Jon! Only catching glimpses between the gaps of the trees, she could see Jon fighting off a bear. Ghost was barking and growling at the commotion in front of him. 

Daenerys pushed the horse to go faster. Spotting Jon in a gap of trees, it seemed as if he might have the upper hand, she passed by another tree that blocked her view. Arriving at the lake, both Jon and the bear were gone. Ghost was pawing at the water whining. 'You were brought back to save Jon Snow.' 

She jumped into the freezing cold water, having the breath knocked out of her. She pushed her discomfort and pain out of the way and swam deeper. Her lungs were protesting, her joints and muscles were fighting against the cold. She could see Jon a few feet in front of her, Longclaw still grasped firmly in his hand. He was floating down without any protest. Panic setting in, she pushed herself further. She grabbed a hold of Jon's thick coat and kicked as hard as she could toward the surface. She gasped for breath, her lungs burning. She swam herself and Jon to the edge of the lake and had Ghost help pull him from the water. 

She lowered her face over Jon's mouth to hear if he was breathing. Nothing! She placed her own lips onto Jon's while pushing her arms onto his chest. "Come on," she mumbled to herself. She could feel her eyes sting with tears as she desperately fought to bring Jon back. After the third set of pushing, he gasped, coughing up water. Relief flooded through her body as he rolled onto his side. She patted him on the back, helping him clear his lungs. He was breathing heavily, still on his side. Daenerys pulled her hands together in her lap and sat on her legs watching him. 

Jon turned over to sit on his bottom. He was shivering just as was she. He froze as he heard her heavy breathing. Snapping his head towards the sound, he couldn't believe what he saw. Daenerys was alive. Her silver-golden locks that were always braided were now wet short strands, hanging above her shoulders. Her lilac eyes were glazed over and filled with worry. "Dany?" he croaked. 

"What the hell were you thinking of fighting a bear, Jon Snow?" she snapped. She studied his face. He didn't look the same. He looked sick and she hated it. "Were you trying to get yourself killed?" 

"I couldn't live with the guilt of what I did to you anymore," he admitted breaking her heat. "I am so sorry, Dany." He held out his hands, stopping at swells of her cheek. His eyes were glossy, fresh tears threatening to spill over. He couldn't bring himself to touch her. He didn't deserve it. she placed her small hand over his larger one bringing it to her face. Jon quickly snapped his hand back. "What are you doing here?" 

"I'm saving you, you damn fool."

Jon didn't answer. He didn't know what to say. The woman he loves, the woman he killed, was alive in front of him. He had so many questions for her but he didn't know if he could've to trust his mouth to speak. Before he finally partially wrapped his mind of her return, he was interrupted by giant ginger charging towards them.


	3. A Winter Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A winter storm forces the star crossed lovers to bond.

When Tormund heard thunder he knew something was wrong. Everyone looked to the sky as they heard a boom-like noise, stopping what they were doing. "We're under attack!" he heard someone yell but as the noise grew louder, he knew exactly what the noise was. 

He saw the large beast flying over the top of his camp. "Fucking hell," he mumbled. People started panicking around him but he kept his attention on the sky. He knew the Dragon Queen was dead but why would the fucking dragon be back? In the North of all places? Jon! The fucking dragon's come back to burn his crow alive! He watched as the large beast landed a long distance and a short, petite girl with short silver hair climbing from the beast. He couldn't believe his eyes. 

The girl, he thought was dead! But the Dragon Queen was here in the North, asking about his crow. He didn't want to say he believed in ghosts but he's fought the wights. All walking corpses. He wanted to know how she was alive. Did Jon lie about killing her? He couldn't, not with how much his crow had been brooding. Jon much like a wight was a walking corpse. "You're not dead?" is all he could manage to ask when she was standing in front of him. She looked the same as she did when he last saw her but with shorter hair. 

She wanted to see Jon and he couldn't help but have a weird feeling trickle down his spine. He wanted to protect his crow, his best friend, but it seemed like she wanted to do the same. He pointed her to the direction he last saw Jon and watched her disappear. Tormund looked around at his people unsure if what had just happened was a dream. After a quick exchange and looks among his people, Tormund grabbed his horse and took off after her. 

He thought of different scenarios of what would happen when he rode upon them. Would he find her standing over Jon's body? Would they both be dead? Would he not find them? When he did find them, it was not what he expected. He let out a long breath, relieved to find his crow alive as well the Dragon Queen. He liked her. She was a fuckin' beauty and was unlike anyone he'd ever laid his eyes upon but she was too high strung for him. He liked his woman tall and built like a beast. 

As he got closer, he could see blood dripping from Jon that spread in a puddle on the white ground around him and terror ran through him. He charged at the couple on the ground, picking the Dragon Queen up by the neck, holding his knife to her throat. 

_________________________________________________  
Jon 

He saw a red flash out of the corner of his eyes and Dany who was sitting in front of him was picked up like a rag doll, the toes of her boots barely touching the ground. His red-headed friend held the love of his life by her throat with one hand while the other pressed a knife firmly against her pale skin. "I'll fuckin' kill ya!" Tormund threatened, his voice filled with rage. 

Dany clawed at his hands, leaving small scratches that dripped blood. "Put her down!" he yelled, standing up despite the painful protest from his body. "Tormund!" 

"I knew I shouldn't have trusted her when she landed down on her fuckin' beast!" Jon looked at Dany, whose face was turning purple due to the lack of oxygen. 

"Tormund, she didn't hurt me! I was attacked by a bear! Put her the fuck down!" Tormund looked at his friend reluctantly releasing Dany. She fell on the ground hard, coughing and taking in deep breaths. She grabbed at her neck with shaky hands. Jon bent down to help her but she held up her hand stopping him. "For fuck sake," Jon exhaled. He forgot how stubborn she was.

"I'm sorry," Tormund said feeling a little ashamed. "I saw you clutching your side and blood around you. I thought she stabbed you." 

"I told you," Dany said, her voice hoarse and foreign to Jon's ears. "I was here to save him." 

"Jon said he killed you and then you show up on your magical fuckin' beast. Then I see Jon covered in blood! What was I going ta' think?" They remained quiet while Tormund made his point. Jon looked at Dany who wouldn't meet his eyes. She was still rubbing at her throat. "How bad did the bear get ya?" Tormund asked breaking the silence. 

"Sliced my arm pretty good," he said. 

"Let's get you back to the camp and get you patched up," Tormund helped Jon up before walking over to Dany who didn't let him touch her. Tormund shot Jon a glance before hopping onto his horse. "I'll meet you back at the camp." 

Tormund took off leaving Jon and Daenerys alone. He looked at Dany whose arms were hugged around her to keep her warm. He was freezing through his thick bundle of furs, he couldn't imagine how she felt wearing a red dress that left little to the imagination and a light cloak. "Dany," he began to say.

"Don't," she spoke again, the word coming out like a squeak. "Let's just go." They rode back in silence, with Dany sitting in front of him. He hardly noticed the throbbing pain in his arm as Dany's back brushed against him with every movement of the horse's strides. He tried to push out the dirty thoughts, of how good it felt from his mind but it was nearly impossible. Not when he knew what it felt like to be connected to her, to be in her. 

Arriving back at camp, he was quickly ushered to his tent and stripped of his coat, armor, and shirt. Tormund made a whistle through his teeth while Dany looked away. "No veins or muscles are damaged but it's deep. You got lucky, crow." Nessie, one of the maester's said. She worked on his arm for over a while before giving Jon some ale for the pain. "Don't use your arm or the bleeding's gonna start again." 

"We'll camp here for a couple of nights," Tormund said. "That should give your arm enough time to heal." With that Tormund and Nessie left the tent leaving him and Dany alone again. 

"Where were you going?" she asked. She was leaning against the wall, putting distance between them. With the small fire burning to keep them both warm, Jon could still she was still shivering and the bruises were already forming on her pale, small neck from Tormund's hand. 

"We're moving further into the woods," he replied. 

"Why?" 

He shrugged his shoulders. He didn't want to talk about himself or his travels. He wanted to know why she was here and how was she alive. "Why are you here, Dany?" 

Sighing, she sat down on the hard ground. "I told you, to save you." 

"Why would you want to save me after everything I did to you?" He could hear the guilt in his voice. That's all he's felt. That and utter devastation. 

"Because it is my duty," she explained as if it were obvious. "After you killed me, Drogon flew me to Volantis where a Red Priestess brought me back. She said my reason for living was to save you as you saved me when you killed me." 

He didn't know what to say. Never would he thought that Drogon would take her body to Volantis but he was so damn grateful that he could kiss the fucking beast. When Jon killed Dany, he thought it was the right thing to do. She wasn't herself anymore. After hearing stories of how many slaves she saved and freed and that she had a big heart, he saw her kill thousands of innocents and became someone he didn't know. 

He was in awe of her strength and the passion she carried when she gave her speech to her soldiers. She looked like a fucking Queen but he knew there was something darker bubbling inside her. 

He didn't blame her for taking Tyrion after he threw his hand-of-the-Queen pin. He had betrayed her just like Varys. He made the mistake of visiting Tyrion before going to Dany. He just wanted to talk to her. To understand her motives. 

Tyrion read into his doubts and helped fed them. That he needed to make a choice to save the world before she killed more innocents. As he held Dany in his arms, pleading with her to let Tyrion go, to let this dream go, he knew her mind couldn't be changed. He made a choice. "Do you believe that?" 

"I knew what I was becoming," she explained. "I was consumed by grief. All the people that I've trusted, who had been with me since the beginning had died. I hadn't trusted Tyrion for a long time and I was still unsure about Varys. I felt alone. I didn't have you. You kept pushing me away but I'm at fault too," She said surprising him.

"How are you at fault? I was the one who kept pushing away." 

"Because I didn't ask you how you were. About how you felt about learning who your parents were. When you told me, I know I didn't act in the best way but I didn't have time to process it either." 

"For most of my life, my father's wife, Catelyn hated me because my father brought me home after Robert's Rebellion. He told her that he fathered a child with a woman from the city and that she died in childbirth. She hated me until her last breath," he explained. 

"I'm sorry," Dany whispered, her eyes glazing over. 

"He lied to her to protect me. Robert loved Lyanna and they were supposed to wed but she fell in love with Rhaegar. Robert didn't want to accept the truth about Lyanna. He wanted to blame every Targaryen, children, too. My fath - Ned, knew Robert would've had me killed and he protected me." 

"To blame innocent children over a broken heart," her words hung in the air as she remembered what it was like living in exile with her brother. How scared she was. Jon might've been loved by Ned but he felt alone, just like she did. "He still tried to kill me after learning that I was alive and married Khal Drogo." 

He was surprised to learn that they were more alike than he thought. He looked up to see her with her knees tucked against her chest. Her small, rounded chin resting on them. She was vulnerable and all he wanted to do was show her that he irrevocably loved her. "Dany,"

She snapped her head up at her nickname. "Don't," she sobbed. "I'm trying to make peace with it, Jon." 

"I'm sorry, Dany. I know a thousand apologies won't make up for it," he said sitting up. "As soon as I did it, I regretted it. God, I wanted to take it back. I wanted Drogon to burn me alive so I could die with you but I deserve to live with the guilt of my actions." 

She stood up and took a seat next to him. She grabbed his good hand and held it between her small ones, her thumbs running over his calloused knuckles. The fire still burned when they touched one another. "I do love you, Jon," she sighed looking up at him. 

"I love you too, Dany," Jon exhaled with relief. "I will spend the rest of my days showing you how much I do." She stared at his full lips with such intensity that he could feel his insides swirling. 

They leaned into each other, "I brought you some new clothes!" Tormund's voice boomed in the small tent, snapping them out of their trance. Tormund held several black fur clothing in his hands. He stole a glance at Jon, a mischief smile playing at his lips. "There's a horrible storm coming in. I'll bring a bed and more wood to keep you stocked through the night." 

"Thank you," Dany said. She stood and grabbed the clothing from Tormund. "I'm going to find somewhere to change."

They watched the Dragon Queen walk out of the tent before Tormund turned his attention back to his crow. "Didn't mean to clock bock," he laughed. "I have a feeling that this won't be the last time." 

"Shut up," Jon said trying for annoyed but failed. "Help me with my clothes." 

Tormund gently helped him remove his clothing. "If you want, I could say we don't have extra blankets." 

"Why would you do that?" he asked his perverted friend. 

"Gives you a chance to show her your small pecker again," Tormund wiggled his red bushy eyebrows. 

By the time Dany arrived back at the tent a small bed with extra fur blankets was placed on the other side of the fire. "How bad do you think the storm is going to get?" she asked. She looked exotic wearing bear fur that swallowed her petite frame. 

"We could get several feet of snow but that's not the worst bit. It's the fucking cold wind that will freeze you to death," he explained. The temperature had already dropped within the last hour. 

Dany laid underneath the blankets on her bed and turned her back on Jon. He wanted to talk to her more but he didn't want to push it either. This was probably hard for her. 

He found a comfortable position to lay without bothering his arm. He was still cold but not as bad as before. Dany had added more logs to the fire before returning to her bed. He laid in bed, listening to the howling of the wind. Ghost was on the floor by the fire. 

He woke up to the sound of whimpering. Sitting up, he looked at Ghost who was softly snoring. He looked over at Dany who was shivering violently underneath her blankets. Jon was used to the harsh, cold temperatures of the North but he was cold. "Dany," he whispered. 

She turned her head over her shoulder. "What?" she asked, her teeth chattering together. 

"Come get in bed with me." 

"Are you crazy?" she asked. "I'm not fucking you." 

"That's not what I meant," he lightly chuckled. "If we cuddle, we could combine our body heat to stay warm."

"I'm fine," she huffed dismissing his suggestion. 

He sighed disappointingly before lying back down. He closed his eyes, trying to block out the sound of her shivering. He was half asleep before he felt something small and cold settle behind him. He smiled, turning over. "Wipe that smile off your face," she demanded through chattering teeth sounding ridiculous. 

He laughed wholeheartedly before wrapping his good arm around her bony waist, pulling her close against him earning a small moan of relief that sent blood straight to his cock. 

"Please tell me that is Longclaw," she asked knowing it wasn't. 

"Shut up," he mumbled, embarrassed that she bluntly called out his arousal. "Go to sleep." He fell asleep to the sounds of her soft laughter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry, this is a few days late. wrote this chapter completely different before deciding I wasn't happy with it, so I rewrote it and I actually like it. Tell me what you think!!


	4. Altered

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Queen of the North goes South. Tyrion battles his own demons. Davos misses his adopted son. Sansa spills a huge secret.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've had writer's block for a while. This is a long chapter. Though, I'm not 100% happy with it and probably will change some bits after rereading it for the 100th time ... just, thank you for being patient. Please be kind.

________________________

Davos 

 

Master of Ships. What a fancier way of titling him a smuggler, he thought. 

His stomach hadn’t settled since the death of Daenerys Targaryen. Since their first meeting on Dragonstone, he grew to admire the young Queen. He saw what drew people to her, especially Jon. 

He visited Jon every day after he was taken prisoner for regicide. He watched the man he loved as his own son, sat, a completely broken man.

Walking into the council’s room, he saw Sansa sitting next to Brienne. “Your Grace, what are you doing here?” he greeted her with a short bow. 

“King Bran sent a raven.” His stomach dropped as he made his way to his seat. Raven’s always brought complicated news.

King Bran entered the room with Podrick pushing his chair. His face void of any emotion. As Davos looked around the room he noticed Bron and Sam were missing. He instantly understood that this was a private meeting. 

“King Bran,” Sansa said as she greeted her brother with a small, guarded smile. “I traveled as fast as I could when the North received your raven.” 

“Thank you, dear sister,” Bran spoke in his usual detached voice. “Daenerys Targaryen is alive.” 

The room went quiet, wrapping their head around Bran’s blunt news. That boy didn’t waste any time announcing bad news. “That’s impossible! Jon killed her!” Sansa cried. 

“Last council meeting, Sam said that the dragon was last spotted flying to Volantis.” 

“The Red Temple,” Davos whispered. Everyone turned to look at him. “Volantis holds the Red Temple. They worship the Lord of Light.” Melisandre, the Red Priestess flashed through his mind, leaving a sour taste in his mouth. “Who brought her back?” 

“Kinvara, a Red Priestess.” 

“Kinvara?” Tyrion gasped. “Varys and I met her when we were Essos.” 

“What did she want?” Davos asked. He knew the power and the magic the followers of the Lord of Light possessed. He watched Melisandre give birth to a shadow demon. He watched her bring Jon back from the dead. Used her power to help save the North. 

“She told us that Daenerys was the one promised. When we arrived at Dragonstone, Melisandre promised the same thing. She wanted Daenerys and Jon Snow to be the ones to bring the dawn.” 

“The dawn has come,” Brienne interrupted. “The Night King is dead.”

“Yes, it seems that is true.” Tyrion frowned. “What about Jon? Should we send a raven to the wall to warn him?” 

“There’s no need,” Bran paused. “Daenerys is already with him. They live beyond the wall with the free folk.” The news surprised him, nearly knocking the breath from him. 

“That’s treason!” Sansa spoke a mix of surprise and betrayal in her voice. “He bent the knee to you. He was exiled to the Night’s Watch. He broke his oath.” 

“That’s also your brother,” Davos reminded the Northern Queen. “He’s still technically in the North.” 

“With the Dragon Queen.” 

“The most important matter is why she is back?” Tyrion interrupted. “Why is she with Jon? Does she plan on killing him?”

“No. I don’t know why she’s back. I cannot see that.” 

“What about her armies?” Sansa asked. “Do they know she’s alive?” 

“No."

“We should send men to Naath to kill the Unsullied and then to Essos to kill the remaining Dothraki before they know,” the Northern Queen suggested. “If she wants to take back King’s Landing, it would be hard without an army. We could have the advantage.” 

Davos didn’t like what Sansa was suggesting. He doubted Sansa's assumptions. She had died taking the Iron Throne. He could not see her traveling South to claim it again. 

“I do not suggest that. We should avoid another war at all costs,” Tyrion advised. “King’s Landing is not yet on its feet.” 

“I agree with Lord Tyrion, Your Grace. We do not know what Daenerys is planning,” Davos added. 

“That’s why we should take this as an advantage before she decides on what to do,” Sansa argued. 

“We will not kill the Unsullied or the Dothraki,” Bran interrupted. He looked at Sansa, uncertainty flashing across his face. “If you excuse me, my Lords, I would like a private moment with my sister.”

___________________________________________

Tyrion 

It had been several months since Daenerys Targaryen's attack on King's Landing and hearing of her return, he had become ridden with anxiety. He walked around the city, seeing bricks lying in crumbled piles was a constant reminder of the horror and the power of the Dragon Queen.

As for Tyrion, it was a constant reminder of his failure. As a friend, as a confidant, and has a hand. 

He knew he didn’t deserve to serve as the Hand of the King. He should've been dead. He wanted to die. He wanted to lay dead under the bricks that crushed his sister and his dear brother and join them. 

On some nights, when he had too much wine to drink and was far into his grief, he would walk the Red Keep cursing the Gods.

As he made his way underneath the Red Keep, he found Davos standing in front of a large dragon’s skull. "Haunting isn't it? Keeping the skull of a dead dragon below the building. Though, I never understood why Robert Baratheon kept it after destroying all traces of the Targaryens. I could never remember its name." 

"Balerion,” Davos answered. 

"Ah, the one Aegon used to unite the Seven Kingdoms. He was so large that his shadow could swallow an entire town."

"Its fangs as long as bastards swords," the old man smiled to himself as if remembering a fond memory. 

They stayed quiet for a while staring at the large skull. They both knew how powerful dragons could be. They saw first hand the destruction and devastation a dragon brought to the ancient city. 

“Do you think she was really mad?” Davos asked surprising him. “Jon told me how Rhaegal died. How she watched her best friend be beheaded. How he turned her away when she needed him the most.” 

“Still doesn’t give her an excuse to slaughter a city,” Tyrion slurred. He didn’t want to think about her. 

“No, it doesn’t, but Aegon also slaughtered cities and countries. He slaughtered innocents in Dorne with the help of his sister wives and their dragons. He showed no mercy in his grief when Rhaenys died.” 

Tyrion didn’t say anything while his friend made his point. He tried everything to keep Daenerys on the right path but time and time again she strayed from him. He knew his failures played a part in their strained relationship and the love he had for his brother and his sister clouded his judgment. “Yes, but what’s your point?” 

“My point is I think she felt lost, scared, and vulnerable. Her two longest advisors died and the two she had left were starting to lose faith in her. Two of her children had died and her best friend beheaded. The North didn’t accept her as their Queen and Jon, well, he was struggling with his own demons.” 

Tyrion huffed in annoyance before turning to walk away. He didn’t want to hear anyone make excuses for her. He didn’t want anyone to humanize her. “Maybe you let your own grief consume you as you convinced Jon Snow to kill her!” the old man shouted after him.

He spun on his heel so fast that it made him dizzy. “She needed to be stopped!” He could feel his blood run hot in his veins and his heart beating loudly in his ears.

“You manipulated that boy into doing your dirty work! You saw the doubts he had in his mind and sank your lion teeth in them knowing it would destroy him!” This is what it was about, he thought. Jon Snow. 

“He made his choice!” 

“Aye, that he did and he will have to live with that for the rest of his life but you, my friend, are no better than Daenerys. No better than the lot of them! You claimed Daenerys went mad when she let her grief consume her but did you not do the same when you convinced Jon that her death was necessary?” 

He opened his mouth to argue but no words came out. He knew the old man was right. He knew he let his anger and grief consume him. “You’re right,” he sobbed, feeling overwhelmed with guilt. “I was no better.”

_______

 

Tyrion felt exhausted after his conversation with Davos. His appetite for wine had vanished and all he wanted to do was fall asleep. He felt weighted down by his grief, remorse, and guilt. He played a large role in Daenerys Targaryen’s downfall. He was just as responsible for the destruction of King’s Landing and for her death. As he rounded the corner of the hall that leads to his chambers, he ran into the Northern Queen. “Your Grace,” he gasped, surprised by her appearance. 

“Lord Tyrion,” she said equally surprised. “I thought you might have fallen asleep. I was hoping we could have a private chat.” 

“Of course." He was surprised to find her in his corners this late but he didn’t mind. He still cared for the red-headed Queen, who was once his wife. As they entered his room, he ushered her to one of the large chairs before climbing into the other. “What’s brings you to the Hand’s corner?” he asked her. 

“I never thought I would step foot in this place again,” she admitted. “The Starks don’t do well in the South.” 

“Bran seems to be alright.” 

“Well, Bran is,” she paused. “When I learned that the Dragon Queen had attacked the city, I couldn’t say I was sad. A part of me wanted all of King’s Landing to burn to the ground. It was disappointing to learn it hadn’t.” 

“I imagine.” She had every right to hate this place. He couldn’t blame her for her strong feelings.

“I wanted to say sorry about Jaime. I knew he meant a lot to you.” Her condolences surprised him. 

He felt tears prick the back of his eyes. “That’s very kind, Your Grace.” 

“I wish there could’ve been another way.” 

“Well,” Tyrion paused swallowing his emotion. He fought the urge to pour himself a drink to suppress his feelings. “Cersei deserved to be punished for her crimes but I wish she could’ve lived long enough to have her baby.” 

“Baby?” Sansa gasped. “She was pregnant?” 

He nodded in response, too afraid of a sob escaping from his lips.

“Bran never told me that when,” 

“When what?” 

“It’s nothing,” she said gulping down her wine. “I should go.” As she stood he grabbed her hand. There was something she wasn’t telling him. Something large that caused a bit of nerves to settle in his small belly. 

“What are you keeping from me?” He asked, his voice growing louder. “Please tell me that you and Bran didn’t know how things were going to play out. Sansa, please tell me this isn’t true.” 

She looked down where his small hand-held her larger one. Sighing, “I made a choice.” 

Tyrion grew dizzy. He dropped her hand and leaned back in his chair. “What did you do?” He bit out.

“I asked Bran to see everything he could. I wanted to know what Daenerys had in plans for the North. If she really loved my brother. If he loved her the same. He saw Jon and Daenerys sitting on the throne together, ruling the seven kingdoms with the support of the North. He saw bloodshed mixed with red and green fire erupting the streets of King’s Landing. Cersei hiding in the red keep, Jaime trying to save her. Daenerys burning the red keep, killing your sister. He saw Jaime swear his revenge to avenge for Cersei,” 

“Jaime gathered large armies and had enough to head North to slaughter the houses one by one. He wiped out the North before heading for King’s Landing. They managed to kill several army men before Daenerys could wipe them out with her dragon fire. They slaughtered us! I couldn’t let that happen!”

“If Bran saw this,” Tyrion paused trying to wrap his brain around Sansa’s words. “Why didn’t it happen?” 

“Because we altered the outcome,” she said. “To save our House.” 

Tyrion felt sick. Anger quickly rose within him, “You are mad!” He shouted. “Do you know what you’ve done?] You let all of this destruction and chaos erupt to save your own life? To save your House? You let Daenerys experience loss, you turned the North against her. You let Jon push her away when you knew he loved that girl. You broke her down while you sat thousands of miles away letting people do your dirty work,” 

“You let Jaime, Cersei and their unborn child die. Crushed by falling bricks! You let Jon become a broken man. You sat there in the pit as I stood trial, knowing you were responsible! Did you know Bran would be selected, King? Did you know you would get the North its independence? 

“Yes,” she spoke without any shame. “If you want me to apologize, I will not. I did it to protect my home and my family,” she argued. 

The woman he admired and cared about was no longer standing in front of him. Only a cold, calculating monster. “No. You did it to protect yourself,” he accused. Sansa got what she wanted. A crown on her head. “Now get out of my chambers.”


	5. Loyalties

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tyrion makes a drunken confession. Davos accepts his true King. Jon and Daenerys make a promise to one another.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have made changes to this chapter. I reread this chapter and I didn't like it. I think he fell short. If you've read this chapter already, please reread it. 
> 
> Question: Do you think Tyrion can be redeemed? 
> 
> Let me know what you think! I love reading y'alls comments!

Davos

He had just fallen asleep when a knock at his door startled him. Mumbling to himself, he grabbed his robe from a chair next to his bed. "Bloody hell," he grumbled. "Coming!"

He opened the door with a grunt. "You would've made a horrible bed companion," Tyrion joked before entering the room. He was surprised to find the small man at his door this hour. "Sorry, I needed to speak with you."

"Don't tell me you've been hearing whispers of all the bloody King's and Queen's that lived here before us."

"Funny," Tyrion dryly says. "Wine?"

He shook his head. "I want to apologize for our earlier conversation. I didn't mean to,"

"It's alright. That's not why I came," Tyrion poured himself a glass of wine, chugging half of its contents before pouring more. "Queen Sansa came and visited me in my chambers tonight."

"What did she want?"

"To offer me her deepest condolences."

"That's nice of her," He looked over at his friend who wore a grim expression. "Isn't it?"

"Tonight, I was sat across my ex-wife. As I watched her express my deepest condolences, I did not see the girl I used to know. As I listened to her talk, you know what I saw?"

"No, my Lord. I'm afraid I don't."

"My sister. The dead look in her eyes. The coldness in her voice. Down to her mannerisms."

"She spent a lot of time in King's Landing and with Cersei. She learned from the Lannisters."

"Yes but I do not think she would become one," his friend took a big gulp. "Do you know what she told me?"

Davos studied his friend. His clothes reeked of wine and hair was disheveled and tangled. His cheeks were wet and stained with tears surprising him. Davos didn't know what to take of his friend.

"She told me that she and Bran made a plan to alter the future. Daenerys never burned King's Landing. Cersei refused to surrender and set off wildfire traps around the city. Daenerys killed Cersei and my brother swore revenge. He built a large enough army to take out the North, including the Starks and then heading to King's Landing where Jon and Daenerys killed him."

"Gods," he gasped. "This can't be true."

"Why would I lie? I have nothing left to lose."

"Why would they do such a thing?" He felt repulsed.

"To save their house but I know Sansa," he paused. "They knew the damage changing the future would do. They are the reason for everything, Davos. The destruction of King's Landing. For the deaths of my siblings. For the death of my Queen. She schemed and schemed till she couldn't anymore. They don't care about the lives and Houses they destroyed as long as their House survives. Fucking Starks."

He watched as Tyrion finished off the rest of the wine. He sat and watched his friend nearly drink himself to death before passing out into the large chair he sat in. Davos couldn't support someone who thought so little of people's lives. As he watched his friend sleep, he decided what needed to be done.

_____________________________________________

Jon

He came awake in the dark and laid there, blinking. A scream had startled him awake. He sat up with an overwhelming feeling to check on Daenerys. He hated that she suggested to sleep in different tents but he knew that she still needed time.

As he made his way to her tent, the same scream that had woken him filled the cold, dark morning air. Running towards her tent, fear settled into his stomach. What would he find? Entering her tent, he could see her limbs flinging around the air as she let out a piercing scream. She was dreaming.

Bending down, he gently shook her awake. "Dany," he whispered. She jolted awake, her hand clutching her chest.

"Jon?" she gasped out his name. "What are you doing in here?

"I heard you screaming. I thought you were in trouble," he answered.

" I, I must have been dreaming."

"Tell me about your dream."

"It doesn't matter," she brushed him off. "You should get more rest. We're heading back to Castle Black and Tormund said it's a long trip."

"I had nightmares for months after I was brought back," he confessed hoping it will bring her some comfort. "You can tell me."

She shot him a grim look. He saw the way her eyes shined with fresh tears with pain. "I don't want to make you feel guilty," she whispered.

"It's what I deserve isn't it?" He asked with the same thick emotion. She dreamt of her death as did he. For months he had the same dream that his Night's Watch brothers stabbed him repeatedly. He remembered waking up panicked and listened as his sobs bounced off his room walls.

"Is that what you want me to say? That you deserve to feel guilty? Do you want me to be angry with you?"

"I deserve it, Dany. After everything, I did to you!" He stood up creating distance between them.

"Stop it!" She shouted. "I want to be angry with you! I want to curse you to burn in all seven hells but I can't because I fucking love you Jon Snow and," his lips crashed against hers, taking his Dragon Queen by surprise. She let out a pained moan before her need for him took over.

He could taste blood He felt her fingernails digging into his scalp, pulling at his black curls. His fingers flexed against her hips pulling her closer. It had been too long since he felt his own skin flushed against hers. He wanted to feel his body ignite from her touch.

Letting his lust and hunger take over, he quickly made work of removing his coat. He ran his hands up her body, feeling the tightness of her stomach, the swell of her breast, squeezing and toying with them earning an aroused moan from her, sending blood straight to his cock.

Dany broke their kiss, taking a step back. She made quick work of his belt and pants. She pulled his shirt over his head until he stood completely naked in front of her. He felt her hands tremble as she ran them over his chest and over his scars before placing soft kisses over the permanent reminder of his past.

He watched as she teasingly untied the strings of her gown and letting it pool at her feet leaving her bare. She was the most beautiful woman he had ever laid eyes on. His eyes followed the length of her body starting at her toes and ended at the thick, intruding scare above her breast.

"Dany, I'm," he dropped to his knees as guilt overwhelmingly flooded his body. How could he kill the woman he loved? He was no better than his Night's Watch brothers who did the same to him! He was a traitor and a fool.

A heartbreaking sob escaped from his lips. Daenerys ran to him and wrapped her small hands around his wrist. "Listen to me Jon Snow," she ordered. "Let this scar and your scars be a reminder that we are not who we once were. That we look forward to the future. Our future."

"How can I not look at it and be flooded with guilt?" He asked.

"Because I am here, alive, with you. I love you and that's all the matters." Her words filled him with reassurance because he knew she meant every word. As he stared into her eyes, he felt his heart begin to beat with hope, love, and promises.

Promises he made to himself and to a soulmate. "From this day forward, I make this promise to you. I will spend the rest of his days loving and protecting you. I will kill anyone who stands in the way of our future. No matter the consequences."

Dany lifted his hands and brought them to her lips pressing soft kisses on his knuckles. "Make one more promise to me, Jon Snow. Promise me that you won't lose yourself in the process."

____________________________________

Tyrion

He woke up with a terrible pounding in his head.

He waited for a sarcastic response but was met with silence. As he walked around, he tried to piece together what had happened last night. He remembered finding himself at the old man's door. He could remember the dreadful conversation he had with Sansa and he could remember the wine.

He made his way to the window that overlooked the sea. As the ocean breeze wrapped around his face, it filled his senses with salt and earth, clearing his head. Movement caught his eye and he saw his old friend loading a small wooden boat. "What in the bloody hell is that old fool doing?"

He hurried beneath the Red Keep, past the dragon's skull, to the opening that led out to the sea. "Ser Davos!" he called out to his friend. 

"Aye, Lord Tyrion! Didn't think I would see you before leaving!" Davos said.

"Leaving? Where are you going?"

"To the North."

"North?" he asked in surprise. "Jon?"

"Aye. I can't stay here. Not after you told me about King Bran and Queen Sansa. What they did, I can serve nor support them."

"Do you know what will happen when they find out you've left?"

"I suppose they already know," he said.

"The Starks will brand you a traitor!"

"Aye, I suppose they will but that's a risk I'm willing to take." The old man sighed. "Will you come with?"

"Come with?" Tyrion asked surprised. He thought about it. He thought about leaving King's Landing. Leaving the people that wronged his family, his friends but he knew he couldn't. He knew he was meant to die in this place just like the rest of his family. "My place is not in the North."

The old man didn't argue. He gave a small nod, a silent understanding of what Tyrion meant. "Very well. Then this is goodbye."

"Not goodbye. I'm sure we'll see each other again." He hugged his dear friend and watched him set sail. He knew that he would see Davos again along with Jon Snow and Daenerys Targaryen. Davos traveled with life-changing news. News of betrayal from Jon's own family. He worried how Jon and Daenerys would take the news. Would Jon declare war on his own brother and sister? Would Daenerys join him? Would she travel and gather her armies again? He knew the answer lay with Bran.

He watched Davos disappear behind rocks. He walked back towards the Red Keep, feeling isolated and lonely. This beautiful, ancient building that was created by the Targaryen's, was foreign to him. It was never his home. As he stared at the building, he saw Queen Sansa in one of the large, open windows.

***************

"Lord Tyrion," Queen Sansa called. He stood standing in front of the King's council. "You stand accused of being a traitor against your King."

He had stood on trial multiple times that it had become too familiar. "Where is our King?"

"Our King," she swallowed the bitter knot in her throat. "Is not here."

"Forgive me, Your Grace, but if you're going to kill me then get on with it."

"Do you not want to beg for your life? Ask for forgiveness for your crimes?"

"With all due respect, Your Grace, but I do not answer to you. You are not Queen of the Six Kingdoms," he spat. "If King Bran wishes to kill me so be it but I want to hear it from his mouth, not yours."

After nodding to a guard, a few moments later, King Bran entered the Great Hall. "Your Grace. I am not asking for a trial but if you wish to kill me, I want to hear it from you."

"I do not wish to kill you, Lord Tyrion," Bran said. "As your punishment, you were ordered to serve as my Hand."

"It'd be easier to kill me," he said.

"It would but I need your council as we prepare for war against the Targaryen's." Tyrion's head shot up to look at the King.

"Jon can't claim his birthright. That was part of the agreement for his punishment!" Sansa cried.

"All he needs is a Queen to grant him the right. He has Daenerys."

"But she isn't a queen!"

"Technically she still rules Meereen," Tyrion said. "They will always be loyal to her."

"Then we must visit Meereen and show them who their true ruler is," Sansa suggested. "If Aegon and Daenerys want a war," it was an odd thing to hear Sansa call her brother his real birth name. It was weirder to accept Jon Snow as a Targaryen. "Then we must make the first move. I still believe we should head to Naath and Essos to wipe out the rest of her armies before she can call of them."

"It's too late for that," Bran said. "Davos sent a raven to Naath and Essos. By the end of this week, they will know their Queen is alive."

"What do you suggest, Tyrion?" Sansa asked. "You served as her hand for many years. You know how she thinks, how she plans."

Tyrion sighed exhaustedly. "Bran is your better chance. He's the three-eyed raven. He sees everything."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise the next chapter will have a Daenerys POV. I miss writing as her.


	6. Let it be War

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon and Dany arrive at Castle Black and discover something horrible. Davos visits an old friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry, it's been awhile. here's a long chapter to make up for it. xx

Daenerys 

For the last month, she had woken up in Jon’s bed, fully clothed and sexually frustrated. To feel him so close to her. His hands upon her body, the fire she felt when he’d pull her closer to his chest. He was still keeping his distance ever since he laid his eyes upon the thick, ugly scared that laid on the upper swell of her breast. The scar he made himself.

She knew it was harder for him. He had always carried around the weight of his consequences on his shoulders since she’s known him. He was one of the most emotional men he had ever met and also very human. He wasn’t afraid to tell her how he felt. To show her he was upset, hurt, angry or happy. He confessed multiple times what was on his mind when they were first together. When they laid naked, in each other's arms in her boat, or as they camped when they traveled to Winterfell. It was only when he found out they were related, he started pushing her away and it hurt worse than being stabbed.

It had been several months now she had been living with Jon among the free folk and she found it odd, yet interesting. The women treated her like she was some precious jewel, making her warm clothing from the finest and thickest furs, while the men kept their distance but she caught them staring as she walked alone. She stood out like a sore thumb. Her pale skin and even paler hair. She looked exotic against this mix of people.

Tormund didn’t treat her any differently than he would Jon. She grew very close to him after a late, drunken conversation, long after Jon had to be carried to his tent.

“Why are you here, Dragon Queen?” he gruffly asked her.

“To protect Jon,” she hiccuped.

“Jon won’t be in any danger as long as I’m around.”

“Yet, he was almost killed by a bear and drowned in a frozen pond.”

“You know he has nightmares about your death. He used to scream at night. I’d stay up and listen to his pain. The fucker is stupid, there’s no doubt about that but I know he’s never stopped loving you,” Tormund confessed, his eyes twinkling.

“And I never stopped loving him,” she sighed. “I know I don’t deserve a second chance but I was brought back for a reason and that reason was to save Jon.”

“But how is a small, petite girl going to save someone like Jon Snow.”

“There are more ways to save someone, Tormund.”

Her nightmares had stopped when she slept besides Jon but a whole wave of problems started. When they retired for the night, she would strip down to her nightgown, crawl into bed beside him and feel that he was wearing his furs. When she purposefully complain she was too cold, he would grab an extra blanket and wrap it around her almost naked body before pulling her close.

By the time they had arrived at Castle Black, she felt as if she was going to explode from frustration. “You and the Dragon Queen take the Lord Commander’s chambers,” Tormund grunted, a small playful smile, tugging at the corner of his lips. He slept in a tent next to them and he often and openly teased them about the lack of sex they were having.

“Thanks,” Jon shot Tormund a look and she couldn’t help but turn her head away to stifle a laugh. “Before we settle in, let’s look around. It shouldn’t be abandoned. Be on alert.”

Jon had told her to stay in the courtyard with the freefolk children while the rest cleared out the Castle. The Castle was dark and had an odd odor to it that made her stomach queasy. “Smells like death,” Angelic, a wildling girl stated.

Daenerys looked at the young girl, who was no older than 13. She remembered herself at that age, married to Khal Drogo, dragon-less, and her brother Viserys was still alive. She was riding off in foreign lands, her dreams of returning home drifting further and further away. “Dany!” Jon called for her.

She left the kids alone with one of the older women and hurried towards Jon. “What’s going on?” she panted as she finished climbing the large, dark wooden stairs.

“It looks like the men who remained here were killed,” he said grimly, walking her among the dead bodies. There were men mostly wearing black, large furs and some a mix of colored furs. “Slaughtered.”

“Why?” she asked.

“I don’t know.”

“I think I do,” Tormund said from behind them. He disappeared out of sight and they quickly followed him, stepping over the dead bodies of Northmen and freefolk. They followed him along the open, wooden hallways and turned down a dark corridor that led to a large room with its wooden door that was smashed in half. “Someone’s broken into this door and killed Arik,” Tormund said.

“Who’s Arik?” she asked. She got the sense that he was pretty important to Jon and Tormund.

“I left him the Lord Commander position when I left with the freefolk. He was old but someone who I trusted and admired very much. He was here when I first arrived at Castle Black,” Jon explained. She could tell his death, as well as the others, were affecting him. “Who did this?

“I don’t know but they left this message with Arik. Found him holding the note.” Tormund handed Jon a small scroll of parchment paper. She watched as Jon read the note, his face displaying a range of emotions.

“What does it say?” she asked, her voice filled with fear. She knew something was wrong. He passed her the note which she took with shaking hands.

We know the Dragon Queen lives. Death to all betrayers.

Icy ran through her veins as she dropped the note and looked up to Jon. “Jon,” she gasped. “How?”

Tormund stared at Jon too. Jon shot him a look which seemed to confirm what Tormund had been thinking. “Jon, how?” she asked again, her voice slightly raising.

“Bran,” he breathed. At first, she didn’t understand but it hit her. Bran saw things. He saw her brother marrying Jon’s mother. He saw Lyanna dying shortly after childbirth. If he could see all these past events, could he see her being resurrected? “Why didn’t I think of him when you came back to me?”

“I had forgotten about his … power,” she paused not sure how to word his visions. “You think he would’ve ordered men to come here and demand to bend the knee to him?”

“No, I don’t think he would but Sansa.” He didn’t finish but she was already thinking the same thing. Sansa hated her for some reason. She had also betrayed his trust but spilling Jon’s deepest secret. She tried to hide her selfishness but quickly her true colors were shown.

A horn sounded, signaling someone had arrived. She followed Jon and Tormund to the courtyard and was surprised at what she saw.

___________________________________________

Jon

Davos rode between the large, heavy double doors. He hadn’t seen the old man in months and an overwhelming feeling of relief and sadness filled him. He missed him more than he thought. Davos and he had been through a lot together. Wars. Different Queens and Kings. They’ve had too many close encounters. Davos had been with him through it all. He’d trusted the old man more than his family. More than Sam or Tormund and even more than Dany. Davos had been his family for many years. He treated Jon like his own son and Jon missed fatherly affection.

“Davos!” Jon hurried towards the old man as he was helped off his horse. He engulfed him into a hug, feeling a sob escaped from his own lips. “What are you doing here?”

“I’ve come to see you,” he said, his voice shaky. He pulled back from the hug and saw the old man’s face glistening with fresh tears. He looked behind Jon and saw Daenerys standing next to Tormund. The look on the old man’s face confirmed that Bran knew that Daenerys was alive. “I’ve got important matters to discuss with you as well as Daenerys.”

He let go of Davos and watched Daenerys come to stand beside him. Davos gave her a shy smile before she engulfed him into a hug. “I’m sorry that the last time we saw each other you had a horrible opinion about me. I wasn’t myself and I’m sorry.”

“Though, I don’t agree with your decisions. I understand that you weren’t in the right state of mind,” he patted her back before letting her go. “I’m sorry about Missandei. She was a hard one to lose.”

He knew Davos loved Daenerys. He saw the fear in his face after Drogon had finished destroying King’s Landing. He still remembered the conversation they had. “Maybe Varys was right?”

“She’s not mad. She’s hurt. She’s just lost about everyone. All of her family are dead and the ones she considered her family are either dead or turning against her,” Davos defended Daenerys.

“Grief doesn’t cause you to destroy a whole city nor kill thousands of innocent lives!”

“Do you remember how you felt when you found out your father, Ned died? Or your brother Rob and even Rickon? How did you feel after finding out they had been murdered? Slaughtered like sheep?”

“I wanted to kill everyone! Everyone who was involved. Everyone who didn’t help,” he paused as he looked at Davos who made his point. “But I didn’t.”

“Because you were stopped by people who cared about you. You still trusted you. Who believed in you. Daenerys didn’t have that.” He said.

He wanted to argue with Davos but he couldn’t. Jon knew he was no better than Tyrion and Varys. He was no better than Sansa and the rest of his siblings or the North.

***********

“Does Bran know you’re here?” Jon asked him.

“Aye, he does. Sansa knows too,” Davos said. “Bran sent a raven North telling her he wanted to meet with her. He told us all about how Drogon brought your body to Volantis. How Kinvara brought you back and how you made your way North to reunite with Jon.”

“What did Sansa say about it?” Daenerys asked.

“She wasn’t happy. She’s afraid you’re still wanting to take back the six Kingdoms. She suggested sending men to Naath to kill the Unsullied and Essos to kill the rest of the Dothraki.”

“Did they?” she asked, her voice mixed with anger and fear.

“No. Tyrion and I argued against it and Bran sided with us. Have you reached out to Greyworm?”

“No. Honestly, I think they’re better off without me. I have no intention of starting another war. I’m content where I’m at.” She gave Jon a shy smile that made his hurt flutter. He grabbed her small hands and brought them to her lips. He noticed Davos watching them with an amused smile on his face.

“Since both, your siblings know about Daenerys being alive, do you think they’re responsible for the murdering Arik and the rest who stayed behind here?” Tormund asked as he pushed himself from the wall.

“Murder?” Davos frowned. Jon had forgotten about the dead men who laid scattered among Castle Black and immediately felt guilty.

“We just arrived not too long before you arrived. Everyone that occupied the castle was killed and there was a note left behind.”

Daenerys handed Davos the note who read it with a grim expression. “Death to all betrayers? What in Gods name?” Davos threw the note on the ground where Daenerys picked it up.

“Is this Sansa’a doing?” Jon asked.

“I’m afraid it’s hers and Bran’s,” Davos stood and walked around the large room. “I told you I came here to tell you something important. I don’t know when everything got so fucked up. I told you Bran sent a raven North for Sansa? Tyrion came to my room drunk and told me a conversation he had with Sansa. She told him that Bran had altered the future.”

“Bran can only see the past!” Jon defended his brother.

“No! Sansa explained everything to Tyrion. Sansa had asked Bran if he could see what Daenerys intentions were. Bran looked and saw a future where Daenerys never burned King’s Landing. Cersei destroyed the city with wildfire traps and Daenerys killed her for killing innocent people. Jaime Lannister seeks revenge for Cersei and attacks all Houses that supported Daenerys. He had wiped out the North completely. Killing the Northern Houses one by one, including House Stark.”

“I don’t understand,” Jon said. “Jaime left Cersei.”

“Cersei was pregnant!”

A loud gasp came from Jon’s right. He saw Daenerys with her hands covering her mouth, tears streaming down her face. “I didn’t know! I swear I didn’t!”

“It’s okay,” Jon reassured her.

“No wonder Tyrion hated me,” Jon pulled her close and let her sob quietly in his shoulder. He knew she regretted everything that happened just as much as he did. “I shouldn’t be here.”

“We’ve all made mistakes and we just have to learn how to live with them. You’ve paid for yours just like the rest of us,” Davos patted her knee in a father-like affection. “Do you know what this means, Jon? Sansa and Bran are responsible for everything that’s happened. Bran can alter time.”

“And you don’t think Tyrion is lying? He serves as Hand of the King.”

“I believe Tyrion. He couldn’t fake that devastation. He lost his siblings. He’s the last Lannister. What else does he have to lose? I don’t think he would either care if he were killed. I think he’s looking forward to it, that ridiculous man!” Davos huffed.

Jon sat there as Davos, Tormund and Daenerys watched him. He replayed what Davos had just told him in his head. He sought out every reasonable explanation there could be but he couldn’t find one. Some might call what Sansa did heroic as she fought to defend House Stark but it wasn’t. It was plain selfishness. Many houses had died and had become extinct in times of war like House Targaryen, House Mormont, House Baratheon, House Tyrell, and now House Lannister. Many great houses rise and fall in war.

There must always be a Stark in Winterfell, a voice rang through his head.

Anger flooded his body as he thought about the consequences of his sibling's actions. Everything they did, destroyed someone’s life. Tyrion lost his siblings. Daenerys lost Missandei, Rhaegal and her life. Innocent citizens were killed. Jon was exiled and forced to join the fucking Night’s Watch.

“Jon?” Daenerys whispered pulling him out of his thoughts. He looked at her and saw her eyes flash with understanding and something he’s only seen once, fear.

He looked at Davos who slightly dropped his head. “I’m afraid that we’re thinking the same thing,” the old man said.

“There are responsible for everything. They would have to have known that once we find out the truth that this would not be ignored. Everything that’s happened apart from the Night King is their fault!” Jon said.

“I can see Sansa doing this but Bran,” Daenerys added.

“I didn’t think he was capable of this. I knew he was different, more resigned, distant even but,”

“You weren’t there when we all picked our new King. He knew he would be King. He had no remorse over what happened. I picked him because he was your brother.”

“I know Davos and I’m forever grateful but this,” he paused standing up and walking towards the small window. He could feel the cool breeze from outside wrapping around his face. He was so angry, so disappointed in everything. He wondered if Arya knew about this too? “They’re not my family if they’re against me. If they want to harm Daenerys. They sent a message on exactly how they stand.”

“And Arya?” Daenerys asked.

“I’m hoping she didn’t know what they were up too.”

“I don’t see her being apart in this. She cares about you too much.” Davos added.

He swallowed the thick lump that was hoping to escape in his throat. He tried to push back the rage he felt inside him. “Tomorrow, Daenerys and I will ride to Naath to speak to Greyworm and then to Essos to speak with the Dothraki.” He turned around and looked at the woman he loved. “If they are against us, then let it be war.”


	7. Second Chances

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daenerys gets reunited with a dear friend. Jon comes to terms that war against the Starks is inevitable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for being so patient. I know it took so long but I was struggling creativity wise ... it happens but I caught a second wind ... and here we are.

Daenerys

Daenerys, Jon, and Davos had been traveling for over a month to the island of Sothoryos. She remembered what Missandei had told her about butterfly fever. She knew in order for people to arrive on the beautiful island, they needed to receive permission and in order to receive permission, they must dock on Sothoryos and ask around. Naath was a peaceful place but it was also very exclusive.

Jon decided that Tormund should stay behind in case Sansa sent her armies again. The trio traveled South by horseback, stopping to purchase a small boat to finish their travels. Drogon, flew above and ahead of them, always remaining close to his mother.

Daenerys's mind was racing about her reunion with Grey Worm, her loyal friend. She also worried about his reaction when she saw that Jon was with her. She knew tensions were already brewing before her death. Grey Worm expressed his dislike for Jon when they first traveled North. He didn't like that Jon's siblings and the Northern Lords constantly undermined him or when he would not defend Dany when the Northerners vocalize their distrust in the Southern ruler. She didn't like it either.

"I'm afraid my reunion with Grey Worm will not be a welcome one," Jon voiced as they prepared for bed.

Sighing, she stopped messing with her braids and turned to face him. "I'd imagine not. You killed his Queen."

"And I have to live with that for the rest of my life."

"Jon," she walked across their shared bedroom and took his face in her small hands. "I am not angry with you so stop being angry with yourself or it's going to consume you."

He grabbed her hands and brought them to his lips, lightly kissing her knuckles, setting her skin on fire. "It's not that easy." 

"Grey Worm can be angry with you all he wants but we are in this together. He'll understand that. I'll make him understand that." He gave her an unsure smile which pierced her beating heart.

They arrived in Sothoryos a few days later. Daenerys was getting dressed when Jon came into the room. "The Unsullied are here."

She threw her shorter hair into a loose braid as she followed Jon to the upper deck. Instantly, she recognized her ships.

"Davos is down by the ports asking if any of the Unsullied were granted permission to sail to Naath."

Butterflies filled Daenerys stomach as she climbed down the ramp and onto the port. So many thoughts ran through her brain. Would Grey Worm pledge his allegiance to her once more? Would he stay and continue to go to Naath? She didn't notice that

Davos had returned and was talking to her when Jon nudged her. "I'm sorry?"

"They were not granted permission. The dock-master said that the Unsullied plan to stay until they're granted permission," Davos said.

"And Grey Worm? Where is he?" she asked.

"They hadn't seen him come off the boat," he watched Davos point to the large ship in front of them. "Your other ships are east of the Island."

"Thank you." Dany took off towards the large boat in front of them, only to be stopped by Jon.

"What are you doing?" he asked her.

"I'm going to speak to Grey Worm."

"By yourself?"

"Yes."

"I don't think that's a good idea," he confessed. "Let me come with you.

Irritation flooded through her. "The Unsullied will not hurt me. As for you, I don't know if Grey Worm has commanded them to kill you on sight. I think you should head back to the boat and stay out of sight until I come back."

"Daenerys is right," Davos said. "Let her speak with Grey Worm."

Dany knew Jon hated the idea but it was the best approach. She was afraid if Jon stepped foot on her old ship that she wouldn't be able to stop the Unsullied from killing him. "Alright," he mumbled.

****************************************  
She waited until Davos and Jon had disappeared from view before walking to the ramp of the large dark wooden ship. She walked past the large, wooden dragon carved bow. It's wings extending to the middle of the ship.

Memories of her riding her ships overwhelmingly rushed back. She remembered riding them to a certain future as she took back her ancestral home, Dragonstone. How she saw Jon's chest, covered in scars or when he pledged himself to her. When they first made love and the many times after and how she lost more than a dozen in Greyjoy's attack.

At the end of the ramp, two Unsullied soldiers stood stoic. "Dovaogēdy!" She watched as the two soldiers' eyes flickered underneath their metal helmets.

"Skoriot iksis aōha jentys? Skoriot iksis Torgo Nudho?" (Where is your leader? Where is Grey Worm?)

They didn't move but she could see how large their eyes had become. Taking this as a sign, she walked past them and up the ramp. As she stepped onto its upper deck, she could see more of the Unsullied looking at her.

She headed towards the Captain's Quarter where she knew she could find Grey Worm.

Two more Unsullied stood next to the thick, wooden door. She knocked before peeking her head inside. He was standing behind the small desk, his back turned from her, looking out at the sea. "Torgo Nudho?"

At the sound of her voice, he stiffened and quickly turned to face her. She completely entered the room and closed the door behind her.

"Daenerys?" She watched as her friends took in her appearance. She was wearing a fur outfit that made her too hot and her hair was a lot shorter and unkempt. This wasn't the Queen he knew. "Jon Snow said he had killed you. That Drogon took you away?"

"He did kill me."

"But you're standing in front of me. How?"

"Magic," she said. "Drogon brought my body to a woman who brought me back."

She watched as he processed what she said before dropping his head in shame. "I have failed you. We should've killed Jon Snow and Tyrion."

Daenerys moved across the room to stand in front of him. "You have not failed me."

"I was supposed to help you defeat your enemies. He shouldn't live. Neither should the small man!"

"Torgo Nudho," she sighed exasperatedly. "I ---" The sound of doors slamming against the wood, interrupted her. She turned her head and saw Jon crashing through the door followed by a group of Unsullied.

"Nāpāstre!" Grey Worm yelled, his dark eyes smoldering with anger.

Lagertha quickly watched the scene unfold before her eyes. Grey Worm who was just standing in front of her, now held a knife against Jon's throat. "No!"

Grey Worm immediately dropped his hand, the Unsullied weakened their grip but didn't let him go.

Jon pulled himself from their grip and rubbed at his neck. She stared at Jon, anger spreading through her. "Iksin nyke iēdrosa ao dāria?" (Am I still your Queen?)

"Till se tubis nyke morghūljagon," Grey Worm responded. (Till the day I die).

"Pār daor ōdrikagon kessa māzigon Ionos Sōnaro's ñuhoso." (Then no harm will come Jon Snow's way.).

"Se ao pāsagon zirȳla?" (And you trust him?).

"I do."

"If my Queen trusts him then I trust him too." She knew that it was hard for Grey Worm to say that and she appreciated it.

********************************  
Jon

"How dare you!" She yelled at Jon the moment they were alone. "You completely undermined me!"

"I didn't do it on purpose, Dany," he said.

"It doesn't matter! I asked you to stay out of sight. I can't protect you if you're putting yourself in danger!"

"I could say the same to you!" Stubborn as always. 

"I wasn't in danger! The Unsullied would never harm me! How could you be so stupid?" She was visibly shaking.

"I don't need protection Dany. I've handled myself for years." She turned herself away from him, not wanting to look at him any longer. He watched her shoulders rise in fall as she took deep breaths to cool her anger.

He knew she was right. The Unsullied could've killed him. Everything she was brought back for, would've fallen out of her grip. She was brought back for a reason, just like him and he was risking it.

After a moment's silence, he moved to stand behind her. "I'm sorry, Dany. I just sat on that ship thinking about all the ways you could be taken away from me again."

Sighing, she turned around. "I know you but if we are in this together then we need to trust each other."

He wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her closer. He could see tears swimming in her blue eyes. Just the sight of them pierced his heart.

"How could you trust me?" He asked, his voice tight. He didn't deserve her trust.

"Because I love you." Not stand it any longer, he brought his face down, gently pressing his lips against hers immediately feeling the intensity swirling inside him.

Their gentle kiss grew rougher as he pulled her body against his. Gods, did he miss this raw intensity between them. Every time she touched him, he felt like he was being engulfed in flames.

He cradled her round face in his large hands, holding her still. Consuming her. A small moan escaped her plump lips as he began to suck on her neck, sending blood rushing to his dick.

He ran his hands over her petite body, squeezing her soft, round ass before lifting her. He walked over to the small bed that settled in the corner of the room and laid her down, his body on top of hers.

He broke the kiss to look into the eyes of the woman he loved. The woman who was giving him a second chance.

"I love you," he said.

"I love you too," she replied, her shaky fingers tracing his plump lips.

He made love to her slowly, wanting to cherish how she felt against him. How they fit each other perfectly, her curves blending with his own. His skin was set on fire as Daenerys ran her fingernails down the length of his back. He felt her get close to release when she wrapped her legs around his hips, squeezing each time he thrust deep inside her.

With the pain from her nails digging in his flesh, the suffocating hold from her legs, his head became dizzy, filling with complete ecstasy. He quickened his pace, pushing them both over the edge.

Lowering himself, he peppered kisses over her face, neck, breasts, stopping over the thick scar just above her heart. "I love you," he whispered softly. He laid his head on her chest wanting to listen to her heart. Wanting to hear how strong it beat. How alive she was. Her fingertips found their way in his hair, twisting and pulling at his black curls, comforting him.

His mind shifted from Daenerys to his siblings. He could see Sansa's eyes, so blue swimming with tears, yet still held the cold look she'd given to him when he returned to the North with Dany. Full of judgment and jealousy. He could see Brann, passive yet held a hint of arrogance as he now was the King and he could see Arya, the conflicted look behind eyes like his. Caught between him and the others.

Now, Bran and Sansa held the North and the South and were declaring war against them. Daenerys, who was this powerful Queen and conqueror, took back King's Landing and died for it, now didn't have any ambition towards being a Queen. They wanted nothing more than to live with the wildlings, in their own bubble but knew they couldn't hide among the free folk forever. 

He knew as long as Daenerys lived, they would not be safe. He knew that in the process of declaring war, he would lose the only family he'd ever known. As Daenerys shifted to her side, he stared at his world, as she lay sleeping beside him.

To win this war, Sansa and Bran will have to die. To win this war, he might have to lose himself.


	8. A Dragon Reborn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon and Daenerys discuss the future of House Targaryen as they travel in search for the Dothraki. Daenerys rediscovers her inner dragon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> updating coming a lot quicker this time lol. also, with the Dothraki translation, some might not be right. I tried my best.

Jon

They had been traveling for weeks across the summer sea and were due to arrive in Astapor, a city just south of Meereen. He could see the flicker of hope in Daenerys's eyes as they spoke of the city she once ruled. "I think half of your ships should remain behind while we travel to the Dothraki sea. Once you've managed to convince the Dothraki to join our side we'll sail for Meereen and regroup," Davos suggested.

"Yes, I think that's a good idea," Dany agreed. "I don't want my army docking in a city that I don't know if I rule still."

"Did you not leave Daario in charge?" Jon asked. "Do you think he would've broke faith with you?"

"I did but I'm sure news of my death has reached him."

"And news of your resurrection?" Jon asked.

"Forgive me, but Bran and Sansa wouldn't want news of your resurrection spreading like wildfire," Davos said. Jon scowled at Davos's poor choice of words. "My apologies."

"No. They might fear that any allies that they hope to gain will join us. Grey Worm, let the Unsullied know that we need most of our ships dropping anchor just a couple of miles from the coastline. Choose your soldiers to guard the ships that have docked and we'll send when it's time to sail to Meereen."

Grey Worm nodded before exiting the room. "If we bring all the Unsullied the Dothraki will see that as a challenge."

"Even though they've fought together?" Davos asked.

"They don't have a khalessi to bring them together," Dany explained.

"If we find them along the Dothraki Sea, will they not fight for you? If they see you alive?"

"Not unless they have a new khal."

"How did you get them to follow you before?" Jon already knew the answer.

"I killed all their khals," she explained. "I was locked in with the khals as they decided my fate. I listened as they talked about how they would take turns raping me so I knocked over the braziers and watched as they burned alive." Jon felt anger brew inside him as she explained the story to Davos.

Everywhere she goes, evil men die and we cheer her for it. And she grows more powerful and more sure that she is good and right.

Tyrion's words rang loud through his head. Jon knew that Dany was not ashamed of killing them and he was glad that she did. Many of King's and Queen's have killed evil men and women. Jon himself had killed Ramsay Bolton. That didn't mean Jon nor Dany were monsters.

She looked at him with piercing eyes, mistaking his silence as judgment. "I know what you must think of me after you saw what happened at King's Landing. I can't take that back but I did what I had to do to survive and I would do it again."

*******************************

"Don't do it, Jon. Please, don't do this."

His body was covered in sweat as he bolted upright in his bed. He couldn't get Dany's voice out of his head. He could see the outline of her body over his shoulder, her cheeks streaked with tears and he was the cause of it. He could see them standing in the throne room at King's Landing. She wore a long, red flowing dress. Her silver hair long like it was the first time he met her. He could feel his humanity slowly slipping away, yet he was trying his hardest to hold on to it, for her.

He looked beside him expecting to see her stretched across the bed but it was empty. He quickly dressed and headed to the upper deck. He needed to hold her. To tell her he loved her. He wanted to let her consume him with her love.

He could hear her voice, followed by Grey Worm's speaking in Valyrian. Their tones were somber as he heard Missande's name drop a couple of times. He waited, giving them privacy.

After a while, he heard Grey Worm's footsteps coming towards him, a sign of his dismissal for the night. Jon didn't want to look like he had been eavesdropping, so he hid around the corner as if he'd now had come to look for Dany. He noticed Grey Worm had spotted him and stopped just in front of him, not allowing Jon to move past him. "Grey Worm," was all he managed to get out before the soldier's fist connected with his cheek.

Jon didn't have time to react when Grey Worm hit him again, this time in his stomach. "Just because Daenerys forgives you doesn't mean I have. You should be dead. I should have killed you."

Jon gasped as he tried to find the breath to defend himself. "I can't take back what I did and I'll have to live with that for the rest of my life," Jon said standing up, clutching his stomach. "If you threaten or touch me again, I will kill you."

Grey Worm pushed past him, knocking against his shoulder. He knew his threat did not affect Grey Worm like it would have anyone else but he remained hopeful that it might back him off.

He found Daenerys leaning against the long, thick wooden rail. Her silver hair glowing in the moonlight. She wore a sheer white nightdress that fanned behind her, hardly leaving anything to the imagination. He might've been jealous that Grey Worm could see her almost naked body if it wasn't for the fact that his heart only belonged to one woman, Missandei.

"I can feel you watching me," Daenerys said, her focus still on whatever was in front of her. "Come. I want you to look at something."

He stood behind her and slipped his arms around her waist, allowing him to pull her against his chest. She was short enough to place his chin on the top of her head. "What are you looking at my love?"

"There." She pointed to an island that connected to Essos.

They were close enough for the moon to cast enough light to allow him to see the ashen island that had caught her attention. "What is it?" he asked.

"That's Valyria, our ancestral home."

He remembered a little about Valyria from what Arya had told him. It was once ruled by silvered hair dragonlords with purple eyes. The once magical city was destroyed and those who dared to enter never returned.

"It was a beautiful city with topless towers. We stood out to the rest of the world by our beauty and strength and of course, our dragons. We were conquerors and ruled half of the known world," she spoke with such pride and wonder that he never wanted her to stop talking.

"Tell me more," he begged.

"Once a city full of hope had fallen at the feet of tragedy. Generations of a city, completely gone. Its knowledge, spells, Valyrian record history, and its dragons were turned to ash. All of it." She quickly turned to face him, her eyes glistening with fresh tears. "But we don't have to be."

"We won't be," he replied. He knew how important her House meant to her. For so long, she had been alone. Accepting that when she died that her House would die with her but she wasn't alone anymore. He was here with her.

"You don't understand," she said, tears falling down her cheeks. "You are the future of our House."

The realization hit him the stomach, knocking the breath out of him. "Dany, no." She couldn't be serious.

"You must! Our House depends on you! You could marry and have children! House Targaryen doesn't have to become extinct. You can restore it."

"I don't want to marry anyone else," he confessed. He couldn't imagine loving anyone. She was his world.

"Sometimes we have to sacrifice our own happiness for the sake of our Houses," she said with such coldness it caused a shiver to run through him. "I've done it."

"Do you know what you're asking me?" he shouted as anger and desperation rushed through him. "You're the only one I want to spend the rest of my life with, Dany."

"Don't be a fucking fool, Jon." She snapped, stepping out of his grasp. "You don't think this is hard for me? That I can't bear children? That I cannot fulfill my duty as a woman? I would do everything I could to have your children but I've accepted that I can't."

"Not this again," Jon grumbled. He knew that she was referring to what the witch had told her. "You conceived once and you can conceive again."

"What about Daario?" She asked with the same annoyance.

"What about him?"

" I didn't conceive when I was fucking him."

"Stop," he snapped. He didn't want to think about her with him. He couldn't stomach the thought that Daario had seen her intimately. To know how soft her skin was or how hot she was when he was deep inside her.

"And what about you?" She said taking a step closer to him, seeing the fire burning behind her eyes. "You didn't succeed either."

He couldn't argue because she was right but that didn't mean he believed the witch. She had tricked Dany into killing her child. She wanted to punish Drogo for pillaging her village. He just wished Daenerys could see it.

"You have to do it, Jon, no matter how you feel about it or how I feel about it." Her voice broke breaking his own heart. "I was brought back to save you but I was also brought back to see the restoration of our house. I can't do it myself so you must be the one to see it through."

She was sobbing now and he felt his own eyes sting with unshed tears. He pulled her against him and rocked her back and forth trying to comfort her the best he could but it was near impossible when his own heart was breaking. He knew family meant everything to Dany because she didn't have one, not blood anyway.

"If it means that much to you Dany, I'll do it. I'll do it for you." He would give her the world if she asked for it. He would pick the stars from the sky and milk the moon to let her bathe in its light if that's what she wanted.

"Till then let me show you all the ways I love you," he whispered gently placing a kiss on her lips. "Let me show you that you are mine, always."

***************************************************

Daenerys

They traveled at dawn and camped by dusk knowing that the Dothraki could swarm them at any moment and without Drogon nearby, it left her feeling unsettled. The Dothraki Sea was nothing more than a flat grassland that stretched halfway across Essos. She remembered fondly of her resentment for the central plains from years ago. Now, she held such a fondness for the great grass sea.

It was their fifth day of traveling and they were all growing impatient. They had decided to cut their travels short due to the overwhelming heat of the sea. Their skin burned from the harsh rays of the sun. Dany had sat down on the grass, pulling out the fresh rabbit they had killed hours earlier when she felt a rumble underneath her.

Grey Worm and the rest of the Unsullied surrounded Daenerys, gripping their spears tight ready to defend their Queen. The deafening sound of hooves drew closer and the war cries echoed through the cloudless sky. The large khalasar came into sight and was heading straight towards them. Jon gripped Longclaw, joining Grey Worm.

The khalasar split in two to form a large circle around the small group. The sight of these bloodriders always filled her stomach with butterflies. As they circled them, the large khalasar slowed as they caught sight of their supposed dead Khalessi. "Maegi!" She heard them cry. "Maegi!"

"Tat yer dothralat ma jin khal che tat yer dothralat annevalat?" Her voice confident and strong as she spoke Dothraki.

"What are you asking?" Jon asked her.

"I'm asking if they have a Khal," she explained to Jon. As she asked again, three of the bloodriders moved to the front line. One, she recognized as Ozo, her second ko.

"Kisha silat khal Jarko," Ozo responded.

"Qorasolat anna tat tihat yeri khal."

*****************************************

They followed the khas to meet their new Khal. She explained to Jon about how dangerous meeting their khal would be and to keep his guard up. Jon didn't display his nerves, unlike Davos. Jon understood that the Dothraki respected strength and pick out the bullshit imposters. 

As they rode further into the camp, she noticed there were more of the Dothraki than she remembered. Jon noticed too. "I don't remember this many Dothraki," Jon said.

"Nor do I," she said looking at the women and children as they rode passed. It reminded her of when she traveled on the King's Road to Winterfell. She remembered the cold and dirty faces of the Northerners. "But not all Dothraki ride together."

The khas brought them to a large tent made out of animal hyde. Two women sat on the ground beside a lean, tanned man. He was not as broad at Drogo nor his hair as long. His braid barely hung past his shoulders showing he had not won many battles. One of the women who sat next to him was Ornela, a young widowed Khalessi who was in the Dosh Khaleen.

Khal Jark stood as they were placed in front of him. "Jin zasqa maegi stands hatif anna. Jin maegi whose flesh vos tikh virsalat ki vorsa vosma laz tikh frakhat ki arakh," Jarko spoke. The white witch stands before me. The witch whose flesh cannot be burned by fire but can be pierced by arakh.

"Me ajjin tawak vosma anha zin irge tat take anna khalasar ma anna. Jin athvilajerar ajjin vo over." It is true but I am here to take my khalasar back with me. The war is not over.

"Zalat tat take anna khalasar arrekoon anna ma mori laz lajat ale ifak's athvilajerar?" You want to take my khalasar to fight your foreigner's war?

"Yer hash vo worthy maegi! Yer spilled qoy she vaesof. Yer take eyak across havazh," he spat at her. You are not worthy witch. You spilled blood in our sacred city. You took them across the poison water. 

"I brought them further than you could ever imagine. I brought them to kill my enemies. What have you done for them?" her voice was unrecognizable. Anger boiled inside her. Anger that fueled an already burning fire deep inside her. The same anger that unleashed the dragon over King's Landing.

"You are a foreign whore who does not deserve to be a Khalessi," he snarled. "Fin yer really hash ven haj ven anna bloodriders astat, kis akka kill anna," he challenged her. Try and kill me.

She turned her attention to Jon who's eyes flashed with anger. She had taught Jon enough Dothraki and Valyrian where he could hold a conversation. She knew he understood most of what Jarko was saying.

A silent understanding flashed between them as they heard a familiar screech above them. "Asshekh ajjin jin asshekh yer athdrivar." You will die today.

Drogon landed close to them, his heavy body shaking the ground. Screams were quickly drowned by Drogon's screeches. Women and children ran from the large creature but Dany and Jon did not move.

"Dracarys," she commanded Drogon. The large dragon moved forward on his wings and cocked his head back, setting fire to Jarko. The warmth of Drogon's fire spread across her skin.

As she climbed on top of Drogon she made the same promise, "Anha qafak asqoy yeroa, majin yeri m'athiri m'adrivoe ven qoy qoyi, m'adothrae anni m'avijezeri anna athzhowakaroon," she began. I ask for your oath again, that you will live and die as blood of my blood, riding at my side to keep me safe from harm.

"Qoy qoyi! Qoy qoyi!" They chanted.

"Hash yeri adothrae hrazef ido yomme Havazzhifi Kazga? Hash yeri vaddrivi dozge anni ma khogaroon shiqethi mori majin vohhari okrenegwin mori?" Will you ride the wooden horses across the black salt sea? Will you kill my enemies in their iron suits and tear down their stone houses?

"Qoy qoyi! Qoy qoyi!"

"Hash yeri m'anhoon, ma jinne m'ayyeyaan?!" Are you with me, now and always?!

"Qoy qoyi! Qoy qoyi!"

The fire inside of her that had burned out was now reignited. As she looked at Jon, a look of lust and power sparked between them. She was a dragon reborn from fire and she wasn't alone.


	9. Unpleasant Reunions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon and Dany arrive in Meereen but Jon quickly has a new enemy. Daenerys plays catch up with Daario who is struggling with her return and her new lover. Jon makes a confession to what's been brewing inside him since his resurrection and Dany struggles with this new information.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please don't kill me. I'm sorry it's taking me this long to post a chapter. I can't tell you how many times I wrote the chapter and then deleted it. Being in a writers/creative block sucks but I'm trying here.

Daenerys 

She couldn’t count how many times she dreamt of a place with a big red door and a garden of lemon trees or the feeling of being safe away from the evils in the world. From men who were sent to kill her to advisors, she couldn’t trust. To the monsters who killed her children to the evil woman who killed her precious friend. She wanted to hide away from the world and evils that brought her harm, yet, she was one of them. 

She rode on top of Drogon destroying the world below her. She heard the voices of her ancestors and of the men who doubted her. She could see Viserion and Rhaegal falling to their deaths, Jorah dying in her arms, and Missandei beheaded. She wanted the pain to stop, she wanted everyone to feel in her pain. She would show everyone who Daenerys Targaryen was. She was the dragon. She was fire and blood and she would take what was hers. 

Yet, as she touched the iron throne that was made from Aegon’s enemies swords, she felt something missing or someone. Jon entered the room disappointment, anger, and desperation on his face. “Dany, please, don’t do this,” he begged. 

“We do it together. We break the wheel together,” she said as he held her in his arms. 

“You are my Queen. Now and always,” he responded. 

When she was reborn, everything was different for her. Anger settled when she heard of Jon’s life was in danger. She felt like a fool because she was in love with the pain who killed her but he was also the man who saved her. Gave her another chance to do things right. She didn’t want to be Queen anymore. She wanted to live normally and that was the plan before Bran used his sight to see she was alive. 

Now, Jon and Daenerys were, fighting again to survive. Stuck between being a Queen for Jon and being a Queen for survival, she felt vulnerable.

________________

Daenerys felt odd standing in the throne room of the Great Pyramid in Meereen. She stood standing at the bottom of the stairs that led to the throne. Davos, Jon, and Grey Worm were behind her giving her a moment. She hadn’t been in Meeren for a few years but it was still one of her favorite cities. She loved wearing the loose dresses that allowed her to feel the chill of the breeze and she knew it was a city where she was unconditionally loved. 

Meereen held happy memories for her. She had her full trusted council. Her bear, Jorah and Ser Barristan were still protecting her. Missandei was always with her as they strolled through the pyramid or the streets gossiping and then there was Daario. A man who loved her and would die protecting her but who didn’t know her either. Yet, she left the city in his hands and even after her death, he still made sure it stayed a free slavers city in her honor. 

“Daenerys,” she heard Daario’s familiar voice. “You’re alive?” 

She turned to face her old lover who looked the same since she last saw him. “Apparently,” she lightly joked. “I’m glad to know that you kept the city in my honor.” 

“You’re my Queen,” he said grabbing her hands and bringing them up to his mouth. She could see Jon shuffle on his feet out of jealousy. “We’ve had multiple attempts from slavers trying to recapture the city but with the Second Sons help we managed to defeat them.” 

“I’m glad to hear that.” She gently pulled her hands from his grasp as she remembered why she was there. “This is Davos Seaworth and Jon Snow,” she introduced. 

She hardly finished her sentence before Daario jumped past her, lunging at Jon. Grey Worm pulled Daenerys behind him as her old lover’s fist connected with Jon’s eye. Jon stumbled back from Daario’s surprise attack before finding his footing and colliding with Daario’s body. The loud thud echoed against the wall as both men fell onto the floor. Jon quickly gained the upper hand, straddling Daario as his fist connected with Daario’s jaw, nose, eyes, and lips. 

There was a shift in the air that sent a chill down Dany’s back. It was almost fog-lick, thick, suffocating sense of danger. She watched mesmerized as Jon completely changed to a different person. His eyes were almost black, his body was rigid with each movement. “Get Jon off of him!” Davos shouted. “He’ll kill him!” 

Davos’s voice snapped Daenerys out of her trance and she ordered some of the soldiers to break up the fight. Jon broke out of the soldier’s grasp but Davos quickly grabbed Jon by the shoulders before he could attack again. Jon’s eye was bleeding and starting to swell. “Get a grip boy,” Davos shouted. 

She watched Jon slowly settle in Davos’s grasp. She looked at the man she loved and hardly recognized him. His eyes were so dark that he looked like something out of a nightmare. “Jon?” She reached out to him but he quickly moved away from her. The recognizable feeling of rejection settled in her stomach. She watched as he quickly left the room leaving her confused and hurt. 

“Don’t worry, Daenerys,” Davos reassured her. “He just needs a moment.” 

She wanted to believe Davos but how could she not worry? The feeling of rejection felt like the dagger that pierced her heart. She wanted to run after Jon and demand him not to shut himself off from her. “We’re in this together,” she wanted to tell him. She reluctantly nodded at Davos who quickly followed Jon.   
________________

She sat upon the stone steps as she watched the maester care for Daario’s bleeding and bruised face. His nose was broken, his lip was split, and his right eye was swollen twice its size. “That’s all I can do,” the maester said to Daenerys. 

“Thank you,” Daenerys said. “Now, everyone, leave us.” She didn’t speak until the room was empty only leaving her and Daario alone. “I hope you’re proud of yourself.” 

“I am actually,” Daario spoke cockily. He stood in front of her, holding a bloodied cloth to his nose. “He just got the upper hand.” 

“What were you trying to achieve? Killing my guest?” She snapped. 

“Killing the man who murdered you!” His cockiness was quickly replaced with anger. “What are you doing traveling with him? He’s your guest and not your prisoner?” 

“It’s a long story,” she said dismissively. 

“And I’m not worthy of it?” He asked her. “Am I not worthy of the truth after everything? I am not a ruler and nor do I want to be one. I was raised to fight and that’s what I do best but you left me alone to rule Meereen in your absence and then you died in my absence.” 

“I left you here because I could trust you not because I did not want you with me.” 

“I could’ve protected you! You wouldn’t have died if I were there with you.” 

“You don’t know that,” she snapped. “The Night King and the army of the undead destroyed us. They ripped through humans. They were fast and reckless with their movements. Even the most skilled warriors, like Jorah, died protecting me. What makes you think you wouldn’t?” 

“I’m younger for starters,” he said his cockiness returning.

“Stop!” She jumped up so quick and slapped him across the face, the sound deafening in the empty room. “You will not insult Jorah for his sacrifice!” 

If her slap stung his face he did not show it. She stood in front of the man who used to please her intimately as if he was a stranger. “Soiling a great man’s image because your feelings are hurt.” 

“Well,” he said putting distance between the both of them. “If that’s how you feel.” 

“I am sorry that I do not share similar feelings,” she apologized. “And I do not wish to make fun of your feelings but even if you were there, we do not know if you could have saved me.” 

Daario still kept his distance but sat down on the stone steps where she previously had sat. “I don’t understand you, Daenerys and I don’t think I will but at least tell me the truth. I deserve that much,” he sounded exhausted and the swelling was more evident now. 

She joined him on the steps. “You do,” she said. “I arrived at Dragonstone and quickly made allies with House Tyrell, Ellaria Sand of Dorne, and House Greyjoy but soon after their departure, Cersei quickly killed them. Jon Snow had arrived at Dragonstone and asked for my help to defeat the army of the dead and needing another ally, I accepted. 

“The army of the dead? As in dead men?” Daario asked skeptically. 

“Yes. I’ve never seen anything like them. The Night King’s army was easily over a thousand dead men. I didn’t believe Jon about the army until I saw it with my own eyes. They ripped apart men with their bare hands and the Night King shot Viserion out of the sky using a glass sphere.” She told him about the meeting with Cersei at the Dragonpit just outside of King’s Landing. Jon and Daenerys traveled North and was met with cold greetings. 

She told him how the North hated her and still treated her disrespectfully even after the help of her armies and dragons. “Drogon and Rhaegal were hurt in battle. Drogon threw me off of him as the undead climbed on top of him. Jorah was immediately there to protect me. I fought beside him, using a dragonglass dagger, but we were outnumbered. Jorah was stabbed multiple times but still stood fighting for me. When Arya, Jon’s younger sister killed the Night King, he fell to the ground and died in my arms.” 

“I can’t imagine a better death for the old man,” Daario said. “Dying to save the woman he loves his Queen.” 

Daenerys knew his words had a double meaning but she ignored him. “Yes,” she replied mournfully. She told him of their ambush arriving at Dragonstone and how Rhaegal was killed by a scorpion and how Missandei was kidnapped and beheaded. 

“I’ve always liked her,” Daario interrupted Daenerys. “She was too smart and too good for Greyworm.” 

“Don’t say that,” she snapped. “She loved Greyworm as he loved her. He had to watch her die. He aches from loss like I do.” 

“So what happened at King’s Landing? They say you went mad and burned the city to ashes.” 

“I wasn’t mad,” Daenerys stated. “I let my feelings get the best of me.” 

“I don’t think you’re mad. You’re a conqueror and that’s what you did.” 

“And that’s what got me killed. I murdered thousands of innocents and I didn’t care.” 

“You knew for you to take the Iron Throne blood of innocents would have to be spilled.” 

Blood of my enemies, she thought. Not the blood of innocents. “I’m not proud of what I did. I went against everything I stood for.” 

“Kings and Queens before your Daenerys have killed innocents to sit on that throne. Your ancestors, Robert Baratheon, and even Cersei.” 

He was right but that didn’t make her feel better. “Jon found me by the Iron Throne. He was so angry and disappointed with what I did but again, I didn’t care. I wanted to kill everyone who was against me. To free the world of tyrants. To break the wheel and when I asked him to join me,” she stopped feeling the emotion bubble in her throat. “He stabbed me. He saved me.” 

“Saved you?” Daario shouted. “He killed you, Daenerys!” 

“I don’t know how to explain it without sounding crazy,” she said. 

“You love him,” Daario stated. 

“I do.” 

Daario ran his hands over his bruised face. His nose had stopped bleeding but the swelling continued to get worse. “He’s made you soft,’ he said coldly. 

“And you’re jealous,” she spat. 

“Gods,” he huffed. “If you could hear yourself! What happened to you? What happened to the Daenerys I used to share my heart with?” 

“She died.”

__________________

Jon 

His head was throbbing where he hit it against the hard floor. He could hardly see out of his left eye where Daario had struck him. “The swelling will go down in a couple of days,” Davos said. “How’s your head?”

“Throbbing,” Jon replied. 

“I’ll have the maester brew you some herbal tea to help with the pain and make him fetch some cold water for your eye. You’ll need to hold a cold bandage to your eye an hour before bed and an hour after you wake.” 

“It’s fine,” Jon dismissed. “I can manage fine without it.” 

“I know you can but you’re not. Daenerys will make sure of that.” 

Daenerys. God, he could still see the hurt on her face when he brushed her away from him. He just had to leave. The darkness he felt since being resurrected was bubbling so close to the surface that it reminded him of Ramsey. If no one was there to stop him, he could’ve killed them both. “Where is she?” he asked Davos. 

“She’s still in the throne room speaking with Daario. She’s worried, ya know.” 

“I know,” he sighed. “I’ll go see her.” 

“No you won’t,” Davos said pushing Jon back in the chair. “You’re still shaking.” 

“I’m fine.” 

“I think you should keep your distance right now.” He shot Davos a look and the old man continued. “I told her I’d watch you. She has a duty she needs to fill right now and I’m sure she’s pissed at Daario for attacking you.” 

Jon sulked quietly. He knew Davos was right but he still wanted to go to her and apologize. He didn’t want her to feel unloved or unappreciated by him. He had done it once and he swore he would never hurt her again. They were in this together and there was no going back. 

“She loves you, Jon,” Davos said. “And I can see things are different between the two of you. I know there’s something dark inside you since Milesandra brought you back. That woman was dark and unnatural and so was her magic but you cannot lose control.” 

“What am I supposed to do with it Davos?” Jon snapped. “I felt it when Ramsey killed Rickon and I felt it when Daario attacked me. Each time it creeps closer and closer and I’m afraid I won’t be able to stop it.” 

“Then hold onto something that can pull you back down. Think of Daenerys or your sister Arya. Something that can keep you sane.” 

“Are you afraid I have the Targaryen madness too?” 

“You’re not mad,” Davos snapped. “But there’s something dark and unnatural in you and don’t forget that.” How could he when it felt like a constant weight on his shoulders? 

____________________

Daenerys

She retired to her bedchambers, exhausted and desperate for a hot bath. Upon entering the room, she found Jon laying on the large bed. “Jon!” She gasped. “Where have you been?” 

“Davos had me looked at,” he replied. “Then I came here, bathed and waited for you.” 

She walked towards him and stood at the end of the bed. He was already under the cover and if she had to guess, completely naked. He sat up on his elbows, allowing her to take in his injured face and the scars on his chest. “I’m sorry,” she apologized. “I didn’t think he would know.” 

“I didn’t either,” he replied. “How was your talk?”

“I told him everything or at least everything he wanted to hear.” 

“And?” 

“He’s said you’ve made me soft,” she said. 

“Do you think I’ve made you soft?” He asked scooting closer to her so he could wrap his arms around her waist. 

“Yes,” she replied, running her fingers through his thick hair. “You’ve made me want things I didn’t think were possible.” 

“I could say the same,” he admitted. “Never did I think I could love someone as much as I do you.” 

She smiled at his words and rewarded him with a kiss. When she went to pull away, he tugged her on the bed and pinned her underneath him. Brushing her long hair from her face, he stared into her eyes. “I’m sorry for hurting you today.” 

“What happened?” she asked breathlessly. “When Davos pulled you away, you … you didn’t look like yourself.” 

Jon didn’t know how to explain it to her but he knew no matter how bad he was at explaining, she would be patient. “It’s only happened a few times,” he began. “When I sentenced my murderers to die when I was fighting Ramsey Bolton, and now.” 

Daenerys didn’t say anything but she never took her eyes off of him. Her heart was in her throat and she watched the man she loved struggled. “I’ve never felt it before, well, not until I was brought back from the dead but I have something dark and unnatural hiding inside of me and only coming out when I get violent. I can feel it washing over me and I feel myself slipping from the grips of reality where I have no control over what I do.” 

“Do you think it’s madness?” She whispered. He was a Targaryen but she had not seen any symptoms of the Targaryen Madness in him. They shared the same temper but he was not cruel like her brother or father. 

He dryly chucked. “I asked Davos the same thing. He doesn’t believe it’s madness but he does believe I have something unnatural inside me.” 

“What do you think?” 

“I don’t know,” he replied honestly. “But I’m scared of what it is.” And she was too. As he slowly made love to her, she couldn’t stop the haunting thoughts enter her mind. Would this darkness inside him be the one to change him? Would it ultimately be the one to kill him?


	10. The Hardest Betraya

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arya returns to King's Landing and learns that her siblings have betrayed her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter introduces Vikings ... I've always wanted to do a GOT-Vikings crossover ... (there is no Ragnar, Lagertha, etc. Just regular Vikings).

Sansa had spent too much time away from the North or that's what her hand told her. "The North needs their Queen," how she would grow tired of hearing those words.

"I'm defending the North by being in King's Landing," Sansa argued. "What more do they want?" She wasn't waiting for a response. Honestly, she was tired of her hand. He was horrible, insecure, and hardly a Northerner. How was he supposed to advise this young Queen if he could hardly look her in the eye? Hand's have to be strong and sure, and not afraid of the Queen or King.

"The North is left Vulnerable without their Queen. They,"

"Send a raven North and let them know war is unavoidable and that their Queen is doing everything in her power to protect with the help of her brother and King Bran."

"Yes, Your Grace." She was glad that her hand had finally shut up. Was she always this annoying when she was begging Jon to stay in the North? It had been almost a week and Bran had locked himself away and channeled his power he inherited. Sansa was nearly bouncing up and down with anticipation. Soon, if Bran comes out of his 'state', Sansa's patience would become non-existing.

To pass the time, she went and visited Tyrion, who spent most of his days in a drunken slumber. She knocked on Tyrion's door and heard a loud crash on the other side followed by a groan. Sansa opened the door and found Tyrion tangled on the floor with a chair. "Tyrion," she gasped. She walked over to her husband and moved the chair out from under him. "What are you doing?"

"I was trying to get to the door," Tyrion slurred.

"It's not even noon and look at you."

"If you've come to lecture me, you'll be wasting your time."

Sighing, Sansa sat by the window where she could smell the salt of the ocean in the air. She remembered when she was held captive by the Lannisters, how many times she sat by the window at night and prayed for someone to come rescue her. "You remind me when we were married. You hardly were sober," she said. "Yet, you had a better grip on alcohol than you do now."

She watched as Tyrion pulled himself up on the chair. He looked as if he hadn't showered in a week and by the smell of him, she was probably right. "I'm getting older," he replied sarcastically.

"You're not that much older," Sansa replied.

"What do you want, Sansa?" Tyrion had no humor in his voice. She knew he didn't want to see her, not after what she did. He blamed her for the deaths of his family. She never wanted to hurt Tyrion but he had to understand she did to protect what was remaining of her house and if he didn't, he would understand that the Lannisters owed the Starks so much.

"Are you really still mad at me?" She couldn't stop herself from asking. 

 

"Now, why would I be?" He asked before taking a large gulp of wine. "You used your brother's, whatever you want to call it, to change the future for the benefit of your house, or so you say, but you forget I know who you really are and you also forget, I know who taught you how to be the best manipulator."

"I did it to protect my family."

"Right," he said doubtfully. "It didn't hurt that you became Queen of the North either."

"It was what's best," she agreed.

"For who? You? The North seemed fine with Jon as its King. Sure, they didn't like some of his decisions but not every person agrees with their King or Queen."

"Daenerys would've killed us all."

"No," Tyrion said. "She loved your brother as he loved her. She might have been thick-headed sometimes, but she wouldn't have done anything to harm the North.

"Is that why you convinced Jon to kill her then?"

"Jon killed Daenerys on his own volition," Tyrion argued. "I had no part in that."

"Is that what you tell yourself?" Sansa laughed. "I played a part in Daenerys's death and so did you. You manipulated Jon as I manipulated you."

"You didn't manipulate me."

"Didn't I?" Tyrion stared at Sansa over the rim of his glass waiting for her to continue. "When I found out that Jon was actually Aegon Targaryen, you were the first person I told but why? Because I knew the first moment Daenerys started going against your council, you would share the news with Varys, who would send out letters declaring Jon is the true King of the Seven Kingdoms."

"Daenerys has gone against my council several times, what made you think this time I would do something?" Tyrion asked.

"Because this time, it had to do with your family." Sansa poured herself a glass of wine and took a calm sip. "You might have tried to convince the world that you hated your family but that's all you had left and now they're gone."

"And now they're gone," he repeated her words. "Thanks to you."

"Most of my family has died by the hands of your father, your sister, and Joffrey," Sansa snapped.

"So I suppose that makes us even?"

Sansa barked out a cold laugh that bounced off the walls of Tyrion's room. "We will never be even, Tyrion." She stood and poured the wine she didn't drink into Tyrion's own cup. "We wouldn't want to waste that, would we?"

She walked towards the door before Tyrion stopped her. "What would your father say?" He asked her. "Or your mother, Catelyn? Or even Rob?" 

"They would say I'm doing what's right to protect the last living Starks," she replied confidently.

"Is that what you tell yourself?" Tyrion asked, repeating her words.

*****************

Sansa left Tyrion's room in a daze. She could hear his chuckle ring in her mind as he repeated her own question back to him. She knew her mother would be proud of her for protecting her siblings. It was just Arya, Bran and her left. Her mother was fiercely loyal and protective of her family and was her father. She remembered her father coming to bring her back to Winterfell but Sansa was too stubborn at the time to see what his intentions were. God, she wished she could go back in time and listen to her father.

"Your Grace!" Sansa turned to see Brienne of Tarth walking her way.

"Ser Brienne," Sansa greeted the woman who had protected her.

"King Bran is requesting to see you," she said. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," Sansa said shrugging off the knight's worry. "Where is my brother?"

"In the council room."

Sansa walked into the council room and found her brother sitting by the window, his back turned from her. "Bran," she greeted him as she walked to stand beside him.

"Hello, Sansa," he said, his voice lacking any emotion.

"Are we waiting for anyone else?" She asked, hoping he would say no.

"No," he said. "But we will be expecting another to arrive later."

"Who?" But he did not answer her.

"Daenerys is back in Meereen," he said. "She has the support of the Sons of Harpy."

"How large is her army?" she asked, nerves filling her belly.

"Larger than ours," he replied honestly. "We will not win this war."

"And you saw this? Are you certain?" Bran looked up at his sister, she couldn't read his face. His eyes were emotionless, almost dead even and it chilled her to the bone. "We can't lose, Bran. I won't let that happen."

"It's going to happen. There's nothing we can do about it."

"We can upon every House that hasn't pledged themselves loyal to Daenerys and Jon! It's not over! We can change the outcome as we have before."

A knock on the door startled Sansa but Bran remained passive. "Come in," he ordered.

*************

ARYA

Podrick walked through the door and bowed. "Your Grace," he greeted both Starks. "Your sister, Lady Arya Stark." Arya stepped into view behind Podrick. The last time she had set foot inside King's Landing was a year ago and it seemed like it had almost pieced itself back together after the death of Daenerys Targaryen. Though, the destruction her and her dragon had caused was still evident around the city.

Before Arya wanted to go visit Bran, she wanted to walk around the town. She could still vividly remember running away from the fire the large dragon bestowed upon the town. She could feel the heat seer through her clothes and caress her uncovered face. She remembered trying to get a mother and daughter to safety before giving up to save her own life. For the first week, she had nightmares about the screams of the men, women, and children fearing for their life before losing it drastically.

Parts of King's Landing still lay in rumbles but the closer you got to the Red Keep, you couldn't even tell a war happened. The Stark banner waved in the sea breeze reminding her that her brother, Bran, was still King. When Arya came to the gates of the Red Keep, she was granted immediate entrance, something that shouldn't have surprised her, since her brother had a hidden talent of seeing the future. Bran must have seen her arrival. She was excited to see her brother, though, he was a lot different since becoming the three-eyed raven.

When Podrick greeted her and guided her to the council's room, she was surprised to learn that her sister, Sansa, was here. "That's not my place to say, Lady Arya," Podrick responded.

"Hmm." Arya didn't bother asking another question knowing that Podrick wouldn't answer them. When she followed Podrick into the council room, she saw her Bran and Sansa standing next to one another. Sansa looked visibly distressed while Bran remained passive.

"Arya?" Sansa gasped, surprised to see her sister. Arya was excited to see her siblings again after the long year she spent away at sea. "Your hair is so long!"

Arya laughed at Sansa. Of course, that would be the first thing she noticed about her. "I suppose it is," she replied.

"Why are you here? What did you find?" Sansa asked pulling her sister in for a hug.

"Land," Arya explained. "I thought it might be the end of the world but it's just the beginning. The land I discovered is called Norway."

"Norway?" Sansa asked.

"It has many different countries, each ruled by different earls, yet some have Kings."

"Earls? What is that?"

"They're like King's and Queen's. They're responsible for their town and the people."

"What is the King's responsibility?"

"The same thing, really but with larger lands. An Earl has a right to pledge their allegiance or not to a King. They call themselves Vikings."

"Vikings? That sounds barbaric," Sansa huffed. "What do these Vikings look like?"

"Like any human, really. Tall, in shape, some men wear their hair long and in braids, while others decide to cut their hair short. The women, they're just as fit as the men, and fight equally beside the men."

"Women treated as equal? That sounds like something out of a storybook, Arya," Sansa dismissed.

"But it's not!" Arya could feel the smile on her face grow wider and wider. "Their lifestyle is so different from ours. Women don't have to marry whom their family picks for them. They can sleep with whomever they want or have children with whomever they want. The men treat them as equal because that's what they are to them. The women can have children yet, swing a heavy sword and shield."

"It seems like you idolize this."

"I do," Arya admitted. "I fought beside them."

"Beside them?" Sansa shouted. "What for?"

"Because I could," Arya snapped. "After they grew to trust me."

Sansa looked at her sister in utter disbelief but Arya didn't care. Arya could've stayed in Norway till she died if it wasn't for her family. "What a minute," Sansa said suddenly. "Bran, maybe these Vikings could help us!"

"What are you talking about?" Arya asked. "Help you with what?"

But it seemed like Sansa wasn't listening. "The war is not over yet! I could sail back to Norway with Arya and ask these Vikings for help!"

"Sansa," Bran began to say but Sansa cut him off.

"I will not accept defeat knowing that there is a potential ally out there." 

"Will someone answer me!" Arya shouted, startling her siblings. "What the bloody hell is going on here?" Bran looked out the window not bothering answering Arya. "Sansa?"

"Daenerys Targaryen is alive," Sansa replied. "Jon Snow is with her and they've declared war against us."

"What?" Arya said, grabbing onto the nearest chair to steady herself. "But she died. Jon killed her."

"And she was resurrected, like Jon," Sansa explained.

"When?"

"Before you left," Bran finally said. "I saw it."

"Why didn't you tell me any of this?" Arya shouted. "I should've known about this."

"She wasn't a threat then," Sansa said.

"She had no intentions of going to war but we pushed them to it," Bran said.

"Bran!" Sansa snapped at her brother.

"She deserves to know the truth," he replied.

"What truth? What's going on?"

Sansa didn't look at her sister but Bran continued. "I saw that Daenerys flew Drogon to the North to rescue Jon from drowning. I thought it was strange so I continued to watch them and realized that Daenerys was staying with Jon. I told Sansa and,"

"I sent a raven to him saying if he chooses her then he chooses war," Sansa interrupted. "I thought he would choose us again like he did when he killed Daenerys but I was wrong. When he sent a raven back declaring his allegiance and it wasn't with us."

"What did you do?" Arya asked.

"I sent men to Castle Black and slaughtered the traitors," Sansa said without any remorse. "I declared war on Daenerys and Jon."

"Why?" Arya cried. "Jon is our brother!"

"No," Sansa snapped. "He is a Targaryen and that's what he chose."

She looked at Bran who stared out the window. Arya knew they were hiding more from her but she was almost too afraid to ask. "What else did you do?"

"What?" Sansa asked surprised.

"You're both hiding something from me. What else did you do?"

"We altered the future," Sansa finally admitted. As Sansa explained everything that she and Bran had caused, Arya felt herself grow faint and disgusted.

"All of this," Arya breathed. "All of this is your fault?"

"We did it to protect our home. We did it to protect you!" Sansa argued

"No, you didn't!" Arya shouted so loud her throat immediately ached. "What you did is not what our House stands for! It's not what our father, mother, or brothers died for! What you did goes beyond what our ancestors died for!"

"Arya!" Sansa pleaded. "You have to believe me!"

"How could I when I can't even recognize my own sister or brother?" Arya felt her hot tears splash against her plump cheeks. "You are no sibling of mine, Sansa or you, Bran. You messed with time itself to get what you wanted in the end and that was a Lannister thing to do."

Arya turned on her heel and grabbed the door before Sansa stopped her. "If you walk out on us," Sansa said, her voice so cold it caused a chill to run down Arya's spine. "You will no longer be our sister. You will be a traitor to the crown and you will die a traitor's death."

"Let it be death then," Arya said before walking out the door.


End file.
